Irredeemable
by Zancrow
Summary: {Midoriya / Uraraka} Deku wakes up in a world where the biggest evil is All Might himself. As he struggles to restore hope in this bleak world, he learns that deadly circumstances sometimes make people bolder when it comes to carnal relationships. [AU] [ft: Kiri/Mina; Shoto/Momo; Iida/Mei; Shinsou/Asui; Kami/Jirou; Ojiro/Toru; Mirio/Neji] - ((02: Yatsudoki Circus))
1. Quirks Among Us

**Rating:** T+

 **Pairing(s):** Midoriya/Uraraka; Kirishima/Ashido; Todoroki/Yaoyorozu; Iida/Hatsume; Kaminari/Jirou; Shinsou/Asui; Ojiro/Toru; Mirio/Nejire.

 **Genre:** Romance; Superhero Action; Thriller; Suspense; Dark Humor; Mature Themes

 **Notes:**

Hello everyone! Zancrow here!

Welcome to my "What-If Story" about an Alternate Universe (AU) where how would things be if the world's greatest champion and bringer of peace and hope was the total complete opposite of that. Greatly inspired by similar tales like its namesake "Irredeemable" by Mark Waid and "Injustice: Gods Among Us" by Ed Boon; this story tells the tale of young Izuku Midoriya, who finds himself in a world where his once beloved mentor is now the greatest threat to freedom that had ever existed.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own My Hero Academia, or Oumagadoki Zoo.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya opened his eyes, slowly, softly, painfully.

He found himself in his room, yet it was much darker than he remembered. There was only a small light to the other side of him, small and wavering, like a nightlight on the verge of turning off. He tried to move, yet his body wouldn't obey. He couldn't move, despite his attempts.

' _This… I haven't felt this in ages,_ ' Midoriya thought to himself, forming a hypothesis of what was happening to his body. ' _Mom took me to Dr. Tsubasa before because of this. Sleep paralysis, he called it… Just the body taking a little bit more time to receive the signal from the brain that I'm awake, nothing more…_ '

As he tried to calm himself, Midoriya remembered his Doctor's advice: to move his toes. He began to clench his feet into a "fist" of sorts, closing and opening to try to get his brain to register his awakened state. It became harder to breathe, but he knew this was only mentally and that his body was taking enough oxygen for him to survive. Plus, sleep paralysis usually lasted less than a minute for him, so he should wake up fast enough. At least, they used to. Ever since he got his Quirk he never had had sleep paralysis again.

' _Wait? Quirk?_ ' Midoriya asked himself, realizing that the mental image he had just conjured up didn't match his memories very well. ' _Wait… That's right. I do have a Quirk. From All Might… Why did I forget that all of the sudden?_ '

His eyes slowly got used to the darkness, and he could begin to see a figure near him, seeming to be sitting down beside his bed, probably on his desk chair. He couldn't tell who it was, but he figured it probably wasn't anybody at all, as he recalled that he used to see his mother in his room talking to him when he had this "attacks", yet when he woke up he would realize she had never been there at all. Part of the whole half-awake half-asleep scenario.

Moving his toes seemed to work; within moments he felt himself regain control of his body, and in one sudden jolt, he threw himself into a seated position, his body now drenched in cold sweat. An in that instance, the whole scenery morphed drastically.

His familiar dimly lit bedroom transformed into a broken, wooden storage facilities of sorts. The dim nightlight he had seen turned out to be from a cable that was emitting electrical sparks near to where his body had been. His bed was nothing more that the cold, hard ground. And worst of all, there really was someone else right next to him.

Realizing this, Midoriya quickly bounced up on his feet and landed in a fighting pose, arms stretched and ready to defend himself, yet the moment his eyes managed to register the figure before him all the blood drained from his face.

The figure was sitting down on the floor, not his desk chair as he had "dreamed", resting its back against the wall. Its body was burned to a crisp, and its face was nothing more that the skeletal remains of what was once probably a man. The one thing that made him somewhat recognizable was the headdress he was wearing, one which Midoriya recognized.

"Power Loader!" he shouted out, yet immediately covered his mouth with his hands. If someone, some _thing_ had done that to a Hero, an instructor no less, it would not be wise to give out his location like that, assuming whoever did that to him was not responsible for bringing Midoriya out here in the first place, which would be likely. ' _Oh God, how?_ ' Midoriya thought to himself, keeping his mouth shut and scanning the entire area from where he stood. He could not see anyone else. ' _Power Loader was killed! No, it can't be! It looks like him, similar built and all, but it had to be a trap! There's no way he'd be killed so quickly without anyone realizing it. Also, whoever did this brought me here somehow, yet they didn't outright kill me… Which means there must be a reason for this. Do they want to frame me? But if that were the case, then it really would have to be Power Loader who died… Unless they made a civilian look like him and they want to frame me for the civilian's death…_ 'his mind raced, but he knew he had to force himself to act, ' _Damn it, I can't just stay here and think. I need to find someone with authority and get myself out of here! I need to know with what we're dealing with!_ '

And he began to move.

He ran past the corpse on the floor, mentally praying for the person and hoping against reason it was simply a very convincing dummy, and made his way towards the only door he saw. He also scanned his entire area once he opened the door, realizing he was in a small building of sorts, just three flood in total, made of a very decrepit wood which seemed to be falling into pieces without any outside assistance needed.

As he ran through the hallways, each looking more abandoned and filthy that the last, he also noticed that he was effectively wearing only a shirt and his boxers, which caused him a small case of hysteria and embarrassment of equal measure. Had his kidnapper stripped him? Where was his costume, or his school uniform for that matter? Unless he had been taken directly from his room, which would in turn explain the attire, but how gifted must his kidnapper be.

' _Gifted enough to slay an instructor with ease_ ,' the darkest part of his mind explained, yet he shook his head and decided to ignore it. He had confronted terrifyingly powerful villains before, he would be alright. He would get to the bottom of this, and he would find assistance.

' _It'll be alright_ ,' he assured himself, as he made his way down another corridor, managing to see a flight of stairs at the end. ' _All Might will know what to do. I just hope it's only me and whoever is behind this hasn't tried to take anyone el-_ "

A sudden explosion right next to him caught Midoriya completely off-guard, canceling his train of thoughts and sending him flying from the corridor and into one of the building's many rooms, smashing right through the wooden wall and crashing against the floor, which in turn gave way and cause him to fall from one floor to the next. Finding himself dazed and buried in a heap of wood and pipes, Midoriya could only mutter to himself how he should have broken the floor and gone down himself from the start. It would have been a smarter option and it would have saved him from getting smacked like that.

Clenching his fists and resolve, Midoriya punched right through all the debris that had fallen on him, one swift punch clearing the room and his entire body became engulfed by the legendary power gifted to him by the greatest Hero the world had ever seen. The legendary power known as "One For All".

Midoriya quickly scanned his now new surroundings. Much of it was the same, dirt, wood and a stench of burned _everything_ filling out his nostrils. But now he knew he wasn't alone. ' _That blast was not a trap. Not a grenade or sensory bomb. It was a Quirk. But, really, such an explosive power… It was almost as if being hit again by Ka-_ "

Another explosion erupted, this time from right over him. Luckily, with his Quirk activated, the power running through every cell of his body, Midoriya managed to dodge the explosion and the resulting shrapnel created by the blast by jumping to the side and landing a safe distance away. His thought were halted yet again, but this time not by the explosion itself. But rather, by the one responsible.

His suspicions confirmed, in the least imaginable way.

"K-Kacchan!" Midoriya screamed out, a mixture of surprise and outright relief at seeing the familiar spiky-haired teen before him. The boy known as Katsuki Bakugou. His classmate was decked out in an attire he had never seen the boy wear, like a mix of his old costume and his current street attire. He now sported only one grenade-like gauntlet on his right arm, and he seemed to lack the metal-like collar he used to wear. It also looked torn in places, as if he had been fighting moments before. Before trying to blast Midoriya into next week, that is. "Wait! Kacchan!" Midoriya placed his arms before him, trying to keep his hotheaded rival from starting their fight all over again. "It's me! Deku! There's a situation here! It's Power Loader, or at least someone made to look like him! There's-"

Instincts caused him to jump aside, as another powerful explosion erupted before him, shattering the floor beneath them and causing most of the area to begin to catch on fire. Landing nearby, Midoriya was at a loss at what to do. ' _I know Kacchan can be violent, but not like this!_ ' he thought, trying to make sense of this all. ' _Is he being controlled? Or is someone being held hostage and they're forcing him to fight me? Maybe it's an illusion type Quirk, where he doesn't see it's me… Or I see him when it's really not!_ '

Seeing Bakugou launch himself at him, Midoriya once again went on the defensive, dodging an onslaught of explosions hurled his way, while also keeping himself from falling into the ever expanding fire that was beginning to consume the area. ' _No, there' no illusion powerful enough on Earth to mimic the force of those explosions. That's Kacchan alright, so I need to make him see reason. If this keeps up, Power Loader's body will be burn to a crisp, and they won't be able to identify him. I can't let that happen!_ '

"Snap out of it Kacchan!" Midoriya roared as he took on the full-cowl of his powers, raising it to the twenty percent he had gotten used to. Bakugou launched himself at him without a spare thought, no hesitation whatsoever on his movements, but at the same time, no defense either. Midoriya moved quickly, positioning himself to the side so that the moment Bakugou entered his range, he gave the boy a swift and powerful kick in the abdomen before Bakugou could set of another explosion. The kick sent the ash-blond boy hurling to the side, crashing against and through a wall very much like Midoriya had before.

Midoriya kept his eyes on him, trying to see if or how he could "wake him up", so to speak. "…He's alright, right?" Midoriya asked himself out loud, hoping he had not his Bakugou too hard.

"Fuck!" Bakugou roared as he blasted the debris off himself and charged right back to Midoriya.

"Yeah, he's fine-oh shit!" Midoriya screamed as Bakugou barely missed blowing half of his face off, having swung his left arm mere inches from Midoriya's right eye. At this Midoriya kicked upwards, hoping to land a solid blow to Bakugou's chin and hopefully knocking the boy out, but Bakugou dodged it effortlessly by back flipping away, landing on his hands, and then igniting another explosion on his fists which blasted him feet first into Midoriya. His feet landed squarely on Midoriya's torso, knocking the wind out of him and blasting him backwards alongside Bakugou.

He then had seconds to spare before Bakugou proceeded to blast his face at such short range, which Midoriya countered by digging his fingers into the floor, stopping his momentum cold and causing Bakugou to lose his balance. Immediately, Midoriya followed by lunging himself at Bakugou, grabbing his "friend" by the waist and throwing both of them towards a nearby wall.

"Say something!" Midoriya demanded, as he proceeded to try and punch him square in the jaw, but Bakugou was swift and managed to not only dodge the punch, but also grab his arm, flip him over, and blast him away with a short-ranged explosion that Midoriya had no choice but to shield himself with his arms in order to avoid getting his chest busted open.

He landed several feet away, right through another wall and directly onto a street, letting him see the outside world for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. It was all dark an empty, much to his dismay and utter frustration.

"Damn it, talk to me!" Midoriya demanded again, his lips now bleeding and his breathing erratic. His attire had now been reduced to just his boxers and a single thing strap of what was once his shirt, but on the plus side, he was no longer cold.

He clenched his now aching side, as he glared at Bakugou who calmly (or, as calmly as a homicidal maniac about to kill someone can manage) walking out of the now burning building and towards the street where Midoriya was. "This isn't funny! Something is seriously wrong here! You're attacking me without any constraints in the lightest! We're going to kill each other Kacchan!"

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that?!" Bakugou finally spoke a full sentence, yet not what Midoriya had expected to hear from him. "If you want to be so chatty, then tell me where they are! Where is Power Loader and the weird girl?!"

"Weird girl?" Midoriya repeated, confused as hell and now even more concerned. Did this mean that had really been Power Loader up there? Was he actually dead? And who was the "weird girl"? And why didn't Bakugou even know the name of the people he was trying to save? Granted, that last question wasn't as surprising as the others. "Kacchan, what's going on? I told you Power Loader was up there! Or, well, someone who looked like him. But, but, he was… he was dead Kacchan! And I was-"

"Responsible, I'd bet!" Bakugou accused, and Midoriya felt his soul leave his body. Something was definitely wrong in this entire scenario. For all his faults, and they were many, Bakugou would never accuse anyone of something so serious without actual proof. "So stop giving me stupid nicknames and talk! Otherwise I'll blow you straight to hell!"

"We have a massive situation and you're concerned I keep calling you "Kacchan"?!"

"I said to stop that!" he roared again, creating continues explosions on his palms, as if readying himself to pounce.

"Alright, fine!" Midoriya roared back, tired of going back and forth with such pressing matters at hand. "Then tell me what's going on Bakugou!"

In that sudden moment, Bakugou's face drained of color, and his Quirk was seemingly deactivated on the spot. Midoriya looked at him for a moment, utterly baffled, as his "rival" seemed to be taken aback by the sudden use of his family name. "H…"

"Are you alright?" a confused Midoriya asked.

"H-How the hell do you know my name?!"

"Do you seriously not remember who I am?!" Midoriya screamed in desperation. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. It made no sense. However it was he was fighting against, it wasn't Bakugou. Not the one he knew. He needed to get out of here. Find someone else. If there really was another person in danger, he couldn't waste his time fighting here. So he bit his lip, and ran. Took the change at how distracted Bakugou looked. And it worked, as he heard Bakugou curse in three different languages and begin to chase after him, but Midoriya had the advantage. From the look of the city, he was still in Japan, even if he couldn't exactly pin-point where. It was nighttime at least, so it made blending into the surroundings that much easier. Or it would have, had he not been hit mid jump.

Not by Bakugou, either.

He fell right back onto the empty street, which in itself caused him to realize just how empty this entire city felt. So incredibly eerie. But he quickly picked himself back up, just in time for his attacker to land in front of him, and for Bakugou to land right behind him. He was screwed.

"Hey! I had him right where I wanted him!" Bakugou told his attacker, despite even Midoriya doubted the validity of his claims. "Weren't you supposed to be elsewhere?"

"And weren't you supposed to be _quiet_?" a familiar voice asked the explosive teen, and it took Midoriya less than a second to recognize her.

"Uraraka!" his tone betrayed the immense relief he felt at seeing the heroine to-be.

"Wait! What? Did you seriously give him my name?!" she accused Bakugou, seemingly just as shocked as the other at the fact that Midoriya knew them by name. Just what was going on? But, it really was her. It looked just like her at least. Ochako Uraraka, who, just like Bakugou, was wearing what seemed to be an edited version of her Hero costume, helmet and all. He face was serious, and her gaze was staring intently at Midoriya, poised to attack as well.

"Please don't attack me and listen to me!" Midoriya begged, waving his hands frantically trying to explain himself. "Please tell me you remember me Uraraka! I have no idea what's going on, but I'm your friend! I'm friends with both of you! One more than the other, granted, but still!"

"What's going on here?" Uraraka seemed perplexed, looking at Midoriya as if he were an alien instead of a close friend, but at least she was more open to conversation than a certain other individual.

"I didn't tell him shit," Bakugou explained, edging closer to Midoriya, who kept his guard up despite his pleas. He did not want to get blown up again. "He knew my name too. I have a theory on who this fucker might be, but I'll save that for later. For now, let's restrain him. Grab hold of him!"

"Hey wait!" Midoriya shut back. "Just listen to me! I'm not your enemy! Whoever did this is still out there! Just hear me out!"

"Fine! You want us to hear you out, then just let us restrain you and then I'll be more willing to let you talk!" Bakugou told him as he edged closer, giving Midoriya an offer he was definitely going to refuse. "Don't let his looks fool you, he packs quite a punch despite his lanky appearance!"

"Lanky?" Midoriya repeated, insulted.

"…Why are you not grabbing him?!" Bakugou questioned Uraraka, shouting at the girl who had not moved an inch after she landed. "He's clearly guarded against me, yet showing his back to you! Are you going to do anything?"

"…Well," she began, and both Midoriya and Bakugou cocked their eyebrows at her, both of them unsure of why she was acting the way she was. Then she spoke. "H-He's sort-of half-naked, you know…"

"He's a villain, he doesn't care!" Bakugou reprimanded her.

"Ah! She's right! This is so humiliating!" Midoriya quickly covered himself with his hands, his face brightly burning with embarrassment.

"You're a villain, you shouldn't care!" Bakugou reprimanded him.

"I'm not a villain!" he defended, feeling so humiliated that it made even controlling his Quirk harder. Out of every single person in the world who could see in in his underwear, why did it have to be her? The biggest crush he had ever had, standing mere feet away while averting her eyes from his exposed body. He had to shake his head and force himself to try to focus on the situation at hand, modesty be damned. A Hero has to sacrifice himself, so in a way he could interpret this as that. "But, please, you need to believe me! My name's Izuku Midoriya! I'm a classmate of yours, and your friend! We've been training together for months now! I'd never lie to you two! Please, guys, you've got to believe me!"

"Your name's Midoriya?"

"Yeah, that's right, I'm-" he stopped mid-sentence, recognizing that voice as neither Bakugou nor Uraraka. It was still familiar, however, and the alarm bells on his head began to ring like crazy. "Wait! Shinsou!"

Standing behind him, having gone completely unnoticed to him, stood the young man who he had fought against in the U.A. Sports Festival. Hitoshi Shinsou, also wearing a modified version of his Hero costume. And it was hear, upon seeing the muzzle adorning his mouth, that he realized his mistake. He had replied to him.

"Don't move," Shinsou instructed, freezing Midoriya under his command before the boy could utter a single word.

And within moments, before Midoriya could even hope to get assistance from the ghosts of One For All's past, Bakugou launched himself at him with a resounding chop to the back of his head.

The last thing Midoriya heard was Uraraka say something he couldn't understand, before the darkness overtook him once more.

-0-

He had had the weirdest dream.

He was fighting Bakugou, not in itself a weird thing, but in some torn down city; fighting without any rhyme or reason. Also, creepily, a corpse that resembled one of the Academy instructors was there, burnt to a crisp, right down to the bone marrow. It was not an image he would be able to forget any time soon. There was a distinct way that corpses belonging to those with more physically manifested Quirks presented themselves, as the amazing differences between their bodies and those who had a more Quirk-less look were in turn made into ghastly deformations sticking out of their hardening bodies. It was not something he wanted to see ever again.

Also, Uraraka was there, because of course she was. He dreamt of her far more than he did anyone else. Even All Might, despite all the hero worshipping Midoriya partook in, had to settle into a number two placement regarding "appearances or cameos in Midoriya's dreams". Not that he'd ever tell him that. Or her. Definitely not her.

Especially the part that he was half naked. Why though?

He knew naked dreams, or rather, nightmares were a common thing, but why was it mixed with such a violent and nasty nightmare? Wasn't the embarrassment enough? No need for corpses of good people and fights with friends. He remembered he once asked All Might about his dreams, and although Midoriya meant dreams as in "hopes and aspirations", All Might took it a bit too literal.

" _Well, last night I had a dream I was in a chili eating contest against Latin American singer Marc Anthony," Toshinori Yagi, otherwise also known as the greatest living superhero All Might, responded in his usual boisterous tone, complete with a straight face regardless of how absurd a statement he had just given. "…I'm not sure how those two things relate, nor to the validity of how the dream played out, but that man can eat chili like there is no tomorrow."_

"… _I don't think that's what I meant," Midoriya replied, although he let out a quick laugh at the reply nonetheless. "I was asking about future dreams, you know, like goals or hopes. Back in class we begun to discuss that, and aside from aspiring to be the greatest hero, I kinda blacked out on what else I would want to be or do."_

" _That makes more sense," All Might responded, sitting next to his young ward at the cafeteria. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see the great and powerful All Might spending time with his students, but most people had begun to suspect he did favor young Midoriya above the others. Not many were wary of to just what extent. Still, seeing All Might in his power form, long before he lost the ability at the hands of the vile "All For One", sitting down chatting and gossiping like a schoolgirl was still a sight to behold. As a hero, he would welcome any conversation any youngster would spring on him, so it was not above him to talk to other boys about heroes, cars, video games and even girls, or opposite of that, talk to the girls about heroes, cars, video games and boys. He mostly managed to get such conversations out without sounding creepy. Mostly._

" _So, well, I wondered what your dreams were, those that involved no super heroics whatsoever," Midoriya continued, as he saw that it made All Might ponder. The man became pensive, something that was a rarity with him. He remained quiet for a bit longer than Midoriya anticipated, making the conversation feel a bit awkward. When Midoriya was just about to tell All Might that it was alright and he didn't need a reply, All Might spoke up._

"… _To find a way to help without the use of the Quirk," he replied, and Midoriya just looked on. "And I know it sounds like cheating, but it doesn't have to involve superhero stuff. Perhaps furthering the reach of my charities, maybe open up an "All Might" themed children's hospital, or even bettering the villain reform programs that I've dabbled in," he continued, and Midoriya just smiled._

" _Sounds like you," he admitted, and All Might nodded, but then he added something else._

" _I would also like to settle down someday, wife and kids if you know what I mean," he mentioned as an afterthought, but it still made Midoriya choke on air. Wife? Kids? He'd never heard All Might mention either._

" _That's a newsworthy announcement All Might!" Midoriya exclaimed, but lowered his tone when he saw everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. "…I mean, I've never heard you even mention a girlfriend, much less a family. It sounds so cool! Like, Mrs. Might! And All Might Jr. It's like, if there's any one out there that deserves to meet someone great and live happily ever after, it's you!"_

" _You think so?" All Might asked, flashing his trademark smile at the youth. "The idea of a Mrs. Might, I mean, Mrs. Yagi is an interesting one. But I guess as for All Might Jr., if we're honest, that would probably be y… youngsters like all of you! Ha, ha, ha," he gave a triumphant laugh to hide his manly blush and almost confession. Midoriya was none the wiser. "Not like I'd single out any of you out as a son or anything like that!"_

'… _He's like a tsundere schoolgirl,' most people nearby thought, not fooled in the slightest by his "denial"._

" _Yeah, I know," Midoriya replied, but he said nothing else on the subject. He knew All Might could find happiness with someone, someone who'd love him for the man he is. Not the symbol, not the hero. Not even the powered up form. But for the man beneath all that, powerlessness, scars and all. It made him think about himself, when the time came for him to pass One For All to another, would there be anyone like that for him? And no sooner had he thought that, than the mental image of a smiling Uraraka flashed upon his mind. And it caused him to blush a deep red and carry on the earlier conversation to keep his thoughts in check. "Salsa!"_

" _You want me to pass the sauce?" All Might asked, confused, but beginning to reach for it._

" _No," Midoriya replied, realizing it must have sounded out of place, stopping All Might mid-salsa-reach. "I meant that that was the relation between the chili contest and the singer. Salsa, both the sauce and the music. Get it?"_

"… _I see," All Might responded, placing his strong arm against Midoriya's shoulder as he patted the boy affectionately. "Ha, ha, ha. You really are a smart one! I'd never make the connection! Well done, young Midoriya, well done."_

" _Anytime_ All Might," Midoriya replied, but opened his eyed wide when he felt a burning sensation inches from his face, burning his sight by the blinding light of what seemed to be fire burning close enough to his face that he could smell the ashes. He tried to move, but felt his hands tied, binding him in place. He was standing up, or rather, forced into a standing position by chains tied against his arms that pulled them up into a secure place. _'What the?'_ he panicked, realizing his predicament. _'I'm tied up! Don't tell me that dream was…?! No! I need to get out of here, I need to_ - _'_

"Activate your Quirk," a venomous voice threatened him, and he realized it was none other than Bakugou before him; his would-be rival being the source of the fire he had seen, his palms lighting up mere inches from his face, like a Catherine Wheel ignited before him threatening to explode. "And I will blow out your eyes, understood punk?"

Midoriya just forced himself to nod at the threat.

"You wanted to talk?" Bakugou continued, seemingly pleased with his response. Or at least as pleased as a pissed off Bakugou could be. "I'm listening, but pull anything funny, and not even the deepest autopsy will be able to identify your sorry ass mug after I'm through with it."

"…Kacchan," Midoriya addressed, yet realized he was in no position to argue. He could get out of the chains, and fight Bakugou again if need be, but he knew that the moment Bakugou saw him even try to activate the One For All he'd decimate him. He was in no position to fight, not now. He also felt extremely cold, which he figured it was thanks to the lack of proper clothing, which one glance downwards confirmed. Or rather, confirmed to an absurd degree. "Why am I naked?!"

"Seriously, that's where you want to start this?" Bakugou seemed simply annoyed that Midoriya's first question was about his current state of dress, or lack of thereof. The boy was hanging by the chains tied to his arms, completely in the nude in that dimly lit room, while Bakugou just stood before him, palm still extended ready to blow him to kingdom come. "I had to search you, you understand, right?"

"Are you serious?" Midoriya, blushing and trembling at the thought, "A cavity search, of all things?"

"What, no, not that," Bakugou corrected, sounding disgusted at the implication. He pointed to a nearby chair, where Midoriya saw that his shirt and boxers rested. "I searched your clothing for a wire or a bug, not you. It's not like I shoved my hand up your ass or anything. And stop making me say gross things! Either tell me where she is, or I'll blast you to pieces!"

"Stop getting yourself agitated!" Midoriya exclaimed, then bit his tongue. Getting into a shouting match with Bakugou, especially _this_ Bakugou, could prove deadly. He had to be smart about this. "Listen, I don't know what's going on. As far as I remember, I was in home, in bed, dreaming, and then I woke up next to that body, and a few minutes later you found me. I have no idea how I got there… here? I don't even know where I am."

"That's a bit hard to believe," Bakugou replied, not believing him but at least calming down a bit.

"I know it must sound crazy, but I'm not an enemy," Midoriya tried to explain himself, to make him see some reason. "My name's Izuku Midoriya, and I know you, we are frie-alli-rival! We are rivals," he settled on that term, but when he saw Bakugou glare, he added, "Friendly rivals, as classmates at UA. We're studying to be Pro Heroes, don't you remember?"

"…Stop that."

"Huh?" Midoriya was taken aback. It was not the response he expected.

"…You keep asking if I know you, right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"…I know who you're pretending to be," he answered, and Midoriya failed to understand him. Pretending? What did that even mean?

"What are you saying?" Midoriya asked, his eyes wide, as he tried to search for the answer in Bakugou's body language. He simply couldn't read him. "What do you mean by "pretending"?"

"Fuck off with that!" Bakugou roared as his palm was lit a flame, causing Midoriya to brace for impact, but it never came. The explosions remained inches from him, as Bakugou placed his open palm even closer in the most threatening form imaginable. "Stop pretending to be him! Why that idiot of all people?!"

"I'm not pretending anything!" Midoriya roared back, realizing that it could be the only way to "converse" with Bakugou. "You're the one not making any sense! Who am I pretending to be?!"

"That idiot Deku!"

"De…" then it clicked. Midoriya's eyes widened. "Wait! I am Deku! You do know who I am!"

"I said I know who you're pretending to be!" Bakugou countered, palm still lit. "Dead men don't just reappear out of the blue!"

"But I am-wait," he paused, fear striking him down to the bone. "Dead? I… died?"

"Not you faker, Deku," Bakugou confessed, and for the first time, Midoriya saw a hint of pain behind his bloodthirsty eyes, and he realized what he had been overlooking. It was still Bakugou in there. No matter how contradicting a past the two now seemed to remember, the truth was that it was still the same guy he knew since childhood in there. That explained all the threats and the chains and the shouts. He'd threaten to murder him right then and there, but he'd never do it. Because for all his faults, Katsuki Bakugou was not a killer. He was a hero. So Midoriya closed his eyes, and forced himself to regain his composure.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" Midoriya tried, his tone soft.

"…There's not much to say," Bakugou replied, with Midoriya slightly surprised that he was complying yet said nothing on it. "A villain attacked, I got captured. I was careless, untrained. No hero in sight. Then, for who knows what reason, y-" Bakugou caught himself before he said it, "Deku jumps in, to save me he says," Bakugou recounted, and as he did, Midoriya could see the pain in his eyes appear again. The sorrow expertly hidden away behind his voice. "By the time I was saved, Deku was just a heap of flesh and bones. All I remember was his mother crying, asking them to check again, to make sure, as if that cold corpse could get up from that. So don't come to me with that face. I know of Quirks which can mimic others, Deku is dead, and you'll be joining him unless you tell me who you really are and what you've done with the girl!"

"I am Deku," Midoriya replied, and before Bakugou could reignite his palm, he continued, "I don't know what's happening, or why you remember things that way, but, it's not far from how I remember it. I did rush in to save you, scared out of my mind. I never had a Quirk, nor did I know how to fight. But I just didn't want to see you get hurt. Didn't want to see anyone get hurt. I mean, how could I dream about being a superhero if I couldn't even try to save a friend?" as Midoriya spoke, Bakugou remained silent. His eyes scanning, carefully. "And just like in your version, I failed, but before I was killed, or you were killed for that matter, All Might saved us, he-"

"Don't bring him into this!" Bakugou roared, and Midoriya shrieked in automatic response, clenching his teeth as Bakugou seemed ready to burn him for real this time. "I thought I had misheard you say that bastard's name earlier when you woke up, but it seems you really are in league with him! Is that it?!"

"With All Might?" Midoriya had no idea how this conversation sounded so off all the sudden. "Well, yeah, but, who isn't? You, me and all of our class look up to the guy."

"Like hell I do!" Bakugou shouted back.

"Oh come on!" Midoriya replied in kind. "I can accept you being doubtful of me, but All Might? What do you have against the symbol of peace who lost his powers fighting to save you?!"

"What don't I have…" Bakugou froze midsentence, his eyes wide with shock. "Lost his powers, saving me? That monster hasn't slowed down a bit since this whole thing started, but, damn it! Why do you look so sure of all this nonsense you're spewing?!"

"Because it's true!" Midoriya replied, clenching his fists but avoiding activating his Quirk, leaving that as a last resort. "You're biggest dream, since we met as kids, was to be like All Might. You worshipped him, like we all do! You were so proud of your Explosion Quirk, because it meant you were destined to do great things, to be as amazing as All Might! Maybe even greater! And just like All Might gave up his mantle to me, he gave up what little powers he had to save you! You and I, whether you like it or not, whether this world has turned upside down, we are the flame that brings hope to the hopeless! When the world can go no further, we are the ones that go plus ultra!"

Silence followed.

"…Is that a mockery of a heroic speech or are you actually serious?" Bakugou responded, feeling incredibly perplexed by this all. It all made no sense, yet he couldn't convince himself that this "fake" Deku was telling anything but the truth. Or at least, his version of the truth. For once, he was at a complete and utter loss of how to proceed. _'If he's lying, I could put everyone at risk by just letting him stay here,'_ he thought, his eyes narrowed, _'but if he's not… No way, he can't be Deku, but damn it, he sounds just like him. Looks just like him too, well, I'd never seen him in his skivvies before though, could have gone without it. But that power, that Quirk, Deku was Quirkless. Unless, that's how he survived, it activated before his death… What the hell am I thinking? I can't possibly be entertaining the possibility of this being true. It can't be-'_

"Bakugou!" a shout was heard as the only wooden door to their room was kicked down with a very angry looking Uraraka bursting through. "We never agreed on letting you lock yourself in here to intero-" she began, but froze midsentence when she caught sight of the scene before her. Hanging by the chains was the boy they had just captured, leaving nothing to her imagination, and despite her heroic conviction, her eyes drifted downwards on impulse alone. "OH MY GOD WHY IS HE-AHHHH!"

Her scream was so loud, and her reaction of having her eyes become as wide as dinner plates, then covering her entire face with her hands, forgetting she still had her helmet, causing said helmet to shift in position, and then accidentally activating her Quirk and hitting herself against the ceiling over and over again like a balloon cut loose.

"…Mighty heroic reaction there Uravity," Bakugou commented, sounding more annoyed than concerned, then he turned to his "hostage" and was met by the sight of a crestfallen individual.

"…Just kill me," Midoriya mouthed, his head hung low in shame, his eyes drifting as if he was ready to embrace the cold arms of death.

"You do act as pathetic as Deku, that's for sure," Bakugou noted.

"Why is he like that?!" Uraraka demanded, still in the ceiling and still refusing to look any further. Bakugou eyed her curiously.

"Come down from there, I didn't hurt him," he told her, to which she screamed something neither boy understood. "Stop making so much ruckus woman! Congratulations, you finally saw a dick, now get your head out your ass and help me solve this mess!"

"You created this mess!" she shouted back, her refusal to look still evident. "If you are going to interrogate someone, you don't strip them! Villains do that! Heroes don't!"

"I'm beginning to think that any villain who merely flashes you is going to be the death of you," Bakugou stated.

"Hey Bakugou!" another voice came into the room, and Midoriya felt his spirit leave his body. How many more people were there? "Sorry, man, she got the information out of me, and… dude, why is he naked?"

"Why are you all so obsessed with that detail?!" Bakugou screamed back, but Midoriya's eyes widened at the voice he had just heard. He knew that voice as well, and it wasn't Shinsou as he had seen earlier.

"I guess because it's pretty much the first thing you notice when you come in here," another of his would-be classmates spoke up, Midoriya recognizing that voice as belonging to Eijirou Kirishima.

"Kirishima!" Midoriya blurted out, seeing as the other boy turned to him with a look of mild surprise in his face.

"Wow," Kirishima spoke up, "He does know our names. Freaky."

"Does he now?" another voice entered the room, and Midoriya was met with the sight of a pink-skinned girl he knew pretty well. "Who's this fellah everyone keeps worrying over…?" she paused, glancing downwards and smiling, "Nice!" Mina Ashido gave Midoriya a thumbs up, and he pulled his legs closer to him, against gravity, in an effort to cover himself as best he could. "So… what's my name handsome?"

"Y-You're M-Mina Ashido-o," Midoriya blurted out as his face couldn't become any redder, "A-And please tell me the entire class is not going to come in here!"

"Sorry, but we're all there is," Shinsou came in last, moving to close the door, but noticing it in pieces and merely frowning at the discovery. "What have you learned?" he asked, directing the question at Bakugou.

"The kid believes himself to be Deku," he replied.

"Oh, that boy you mentioned?" Ashido asked, recalling him telling them his "theory" on who the lookalike was pretending to be, and why it was impossible.

"Then that puts us in quite a pickle," Kirishima noted, before he grabbed Midoriya's boxers and placed them under him. "Come on buddy, let's get you covered up! One leg first, good boy, now the other, and presto! You've evolved from naked to half-naked!"

"Uh, I-whoa!" Midoriya began, but was surprised when the chains holding him up were suddenly released, and he found himself on the cold, hard ground.

"Hey, who told you to release him?!" Bakugou bellowed, but he was met by a smack upside the head by Uraraka, one of the few people who could do so without losing a limb. Uraraka then moved up to Midoriya, who made eye contact with her for a moment and immediately shifted his eyes downwards.

"We don't torture here, not physically or emotionally," she reprimanded, before she turned her words to Midoriya. "I'm sorry for all of that. We were out of our wits on how or why you knew so much about us, but I don't think you are an enemy. You don't look like you belong to the Yatsudoki Circus, nor are you one of All Might's Regime…"

"Regime?" Midoriya repeated, his expression perplexed and his voice shaken. That word sounded so alien to him in association with All Might.

"You really don't know anything about these last few months, huh?" she said, turning to Bakugou. "Maybe he really is the kid you remember, waking up now with no recollection of anything."

"Still doesn't explain how he knows about any of you."

"That's true," Uraraka admitted, before she turned back to Midoriya. "Perhaps you can try and explain to us everything _you_ know, starting from that encounter Bakugou remembers. Can you do that for us?"

He had almost forgotten how at ease he felt when he was next to this girl. It was like, despite all his power, all his strength, this was the heroine he could never be without. The one who could save him from anything and everything. A smile that could best any darkness, a light that could never be extinguished. He had no idea where he was, or what was happening, but he knew he could trust her.

Because no matter what world he found himself in, Izuku Midoriya could always depend on Ochako Uraraka.

"…Yeah, I can do that," he replied. For her, anything. "I'll try to keep it focused, but, what I remember, once I was caught by the same villain that had captured Kacchan, and everything was going black, All Might appeared! He…"

And so, he told them his truth.

-0-

They knocked so hard on his door that he was certain they'd break it down before he ever had a chance to answer it. He had to force himself to remain calm, not to act out of line, or the results could prove deadly. Still, fortunately for him, he was able to answer the door to his apartment without anyone barging in uninvited, which was the best possible outcome he could hope for in this situation. The moment he answered the door, he was met by the sight of two officers decked out in riot gear, most specifically, the anti-Quirk kind. Their helmets, of course, sported All Might's twisted insignia; once a beacon of hope, now something else entirely.

It was a sight he couldn't even begin to explain how much it unnerved him.

"Citizen," one of the two "officers", spoke up, and he wasn't sure if it was really a police official behind the mask or one of the many criminals that had been released under the "Empowerment Act" that allowed non-Quirk individuals to join the ranks of the militia, wanted felons or otherwise. "We've been tracking a renegade Quirk user to these very streets. You are aware, that as a Quirk user yourself, to enter this city with a Quirk without a detector is a serious offense. And hiding such an individual carries a likewise serious sentence."

"…I am aware," the young man, Tenya Iida, replied, slowly lifting his left pants leg to show them the leg bracelet placed on it, just above the motor engines that made up his Quirk. "And I have followed these instructions to a fault, as I'm sure you've never received a single complain from me."

The one guard before him turned briefly to his partner a few steps behind, likely scouting the scenario just in case they needed to murder Iida in cold blood, but the other just nodded in confirmation.

"Seems like you are correct, no offenses on your behalf," the first guard told him, but that much he knew. He hated this law, he hated how quickly the people elected to protect the citizens had folded against All Might's demands, despite boasting about integrity and justice. To abandon these streets and their people to the worst of criminals, as said criminals now wore a police uniform. "However," the guard continued, and Iida tensed, "The _girl_ we're scouting for was last seen in this area, and as someone who was once attempting to become a professional hero, we find it suspicious that you'd turn a blind eye to a female in questionable need. At the very least, that is our hypothesis."

"…And a fine one at that, which I'd probably be inclined to pursue before, but," Iida explained, using his middle finger to fix the rim of his glasses is a subtle method of flipping them both off. He needed to keep his temper in check, however, and he knew what it was he needed to say. After all, he had been practicing this very response a few times before they arrived. Quite the number of times actually. "My dreams of becoming a professional hero, or any type of hero for that matter, are currently buried in the Tri-State Cemetery, alongside my brother. If you need any proof of that, go and see the medical record. See just how utterly devastated his heroics left him."

The two guards stared, their expressions unreadable behind their dark helmets. Iida only hoped he sounded as convincing out loud as he had sounded in his head. Because it really hurt to say all this.

"Noted," the guard on the back stated, in a tone that Iida couldn't properly read. Did they buy it?

"…O-Of course," he continued, slipping a bit but deciding to push on through, "If my words are not enough, come on inside, search. You'll find no damsel here, nor any motivation on my part to be a white knight."

They didn't reply, instead, the just barged in, pushing Iida out of the way with a rather strong shove, which he decided against retaliating. And searched they did, each room, weapons drawn and aimed, hoping to catch sight of any female in the vicinity. They had not even asked him if he was alone or not, to which Iida suspected that these two were a bit too trigger happy and would lose no sleep if the found a girl, shot her, and then it turned out it was the wrong girl. The government would probably turn a blind eye, after all; and he much doubted All Might or any of his lackeys were much too invested in conquered lands, as the big man had a lot more on his plate internationally.

Their search amounted to nothing, as Iida figured, and soon the two were out the door. No more words spoken, they just left. Disappointed at being proven wrong, Iida surmised, but he couldn't be more grateful. Violent as they were, what they had in numbers, they lacked in sense. Those people, ex-cons as they were, were obviously not trained in how to properly conduct searches. Case in point? The missed the secret door.

Under the fridge.

A barely visible cellar door.

A "secret" passage.

Iida quickly made his way downwards, hating how utterly powerless the bracelet made him feel, as he could not use the speed he was born with. Not that the bracelet canceled his Quirk in any way, as he doubted even someone of All Might capabilities and connections could manufacture such a device in such an insane quantity, but rather, it simply alerted nearby law enforcement of its use. They could be "forgiving" if you only rarely activated it, by saying it had been an accident or whatnot, but it felt so wrong. It was just wrong to only be allowed unlimited access to your own body if you joined All Might and his policies, as sickening as they were.

He shook his head, he needed to focus on the situation at hand. He had lied, obviously, as even after how much his brother suffered for standing up to his ideals, and despite the tragedy he had lived at the entrance exams, Iida could not turn down a cry for help. And, because of this impulsiveness to do good even in such a lawless world, he found himself with a wanted felon in his cellar.

Or, as he saw it, a young injured girl.

"Are they gone?" the young lady asked him, sitting down on the floor against the wall, right in front on the stairs he was descending from. Below her, a small puddle of blood, not enough to be a cause for concern, but he knew she had been losing a lot more than that. She had appeared in his front door, clenching to her side, bloodied and gasping for air, but still somehow smiling. _"I don't suppose you can spare a hiding spot, eh?"_ she had asked him, and he could never have said no. She looked at him, as he reached down to her and lowered himself, to try and better examine her state. He could see how she examined him in turn, no doubt thanks to her own Quirk, as he could see how her vision seemed to zoom in on him, on his hands as he placed them on her torso. "It's pretty messed up, huh?"

"Not too worry," he assured, moving to the side and opening a nearby drawer to pull out a first aid kit that had been stored here. As she shifted her eyes from him to her current surroundings, she began to notice all the strategic placements of storage shelves and equipment within these walls despite the limited size. Granted, her vision was a little blurry, no doubt because of the loss of blood, but it was clear that this small cellar had been outfitted like a superhero hideout or headquarters.

"I should be thanking you right now," she mentioned, trying to shift her weight a bit to see if it would slow the bleeding but the pain it caused made her reconsider.

"Nonsense," he quickly retorted, already in front of her and getting ready to treat to her wounds. "You came here because you had heard that my brother operated here, and I'm merely keeping the promise that he lived by. So, Ingenium saved you tonight miss, I'm merely an assistant."

"…Mei."

"Pardon?"

"My name's Mei Hatsume," she told him with wide grin he'd never thought manageable with such a gaping wound on her side. The pink haired girl seemed to not mind it too much, which was a testament of the strength behind the cute face. At this thought, however, Iida felt his face heat up a little, and decided it would be best if he kept such observations out of his mind for the time being. "And I didn't quite catch your name, considering you're not the hero I was searching for… not that I'm complaining about my rescue, mind you."

"…Tenya Iida."

"Nice to meet ya," she replied, her voice sounding flirty but pained and exhausted in equal parts. He simply nodded, knowing fully well that her life was in danger and that it was up to him to make sure she'd stop bleeding before she'd go into shock or worse. Iida simply told her he was going to start, to get her consent if anything, to which she nodded and laughed slightly, likely given the lack of choice she really had in the matter if she wanted to survive the night. So, pushing his teenage insecurities to the recess of his mind, he removed most of her clothing without a word, and fortunately for him, she said nothing on the matter. He left her underwear on, less because of modesty and more because it was not an obstacle for the treatment itself. Had it been in the way, he'd have little choice but to strip her fully and act like a professional hero about it. Like his brother would have.

Tensie Iida, better known as the Turbo Hero "Ingenium", had told his younger brother of many of his heroic exploits back before the fall of All Might. Before the world turned to sour and they had been all forced into hiding or subjugation. He had mentioned how sometimes, saving people from burning buildings, he had been subjected to saving people in less than ideal circumstances. But, as a hero, their job was to help, first and foremost. Childish reactions need not be present. And Iida knew this well. His brother, after all, was the man who could face down villains in harsh combat one moment, then spend ten minutes hugging a family who had lost everything in a fire until the ambulance came and they calmed down.

And he could only wished he could offer people half the reassurance his brother's presence did.

That he could offer _this girl_ that reassurance when her life was literally in his hands.

Then his eyes widened, shock hitting every fiber of his being.

"…So," she mentioned, likely realizing what he had just seen, seeing the look of horror reflected from her eyes. "How bad is it?"

As she asked this, Iida could only see a mass of veiny, flesh-like matter sticking out of her side, like a small broken dagger, but very much moving. Very much _alive_. He had never seen anything like it. Something that resembled a Quirk so much, yet also completely monstrous and inhuman. It wasn't like a knife or dagger in one distinction, which was the bleeding. It wasn't holding the blood back, but rather, it was keeping the wound open, or more like, she was bleeding _through_ the foreign body. It was sucking out her blood like a leech, and in turn oozing it out of its own body. He had no idea how to even begin to know what this thing even was, but he knew he likely had minutes before she was dead.

He got a scalpel out of the kit, and by the time he got ready, she had already lost consciousness…

-0-

"Alright! Enough, stop!" Bakugou blasted out, a very familiar irked expression on his face as he slammed his fist on the hard floor, causing the rest of the group there to turn to him, bothered but not surprised. The six would-be students of U.A. sat on the floor in a circle, as Midoriya had been telling them about how he remembered the last few months. Despite his internal attempts at keeping the story streamlined and avoiding saying details he wasn't sure it would be in anyone's best interests if he shared them (his possession of One For All being chief amongst them, as he simply stretched the truth and told them his Quirk had awakened after he was saved and subsequently trained by All Might); he knew he had the tendency to talk a bit too much. To Bakugou's credit, at least, he kept quiet until Midoriya reached the midpoint of the U.A. Sports Festival matches.

Eijirou Kirishima gave Bakugou an annoyed look, as out all five listeners to Midoriya's story / retelling, he had been the most caught up in the moment, despite that he had been disappointed at being eliminated so early from the tournament.

Mina Ashido laughed as soon as she saw Kirishima's dejected look, as she had figured he'd be fully invested in the story. Not that she herself wasn't, especially given how she had made it to the quarter finals too.

Hitoshi Shinsou looked more annoyed than either one of them, however, but not because of Bakugou's interruption. Rather, he hated how childish it sounded, but it had annoyed him to no end how he had lost in his first round so easily. Especially since Midoriya did not go into detail about how the match had gone in his favor.

Ochako Uraraka, unlike the rest, had stared at Midoriya with a child-like wonder from the start, even politely raising her hand on occasions to ask for clarification or an added detail on anything that sounded off or she didn't fully understand. To her, it all sounded so wonderful. How she had imagined her life to be when she had been signed up for U.A. Before all of this nightmare began. Before being a hero was near synonymous to being a villain. When saving people meant something.

Katsuki Bakugou had listened. And listened. And listened. And he was certain that this nerd was attempting to murder them with words. Like Shinsou's Quirk, just ten times more boring and drawn out. So, when he had enough, he shouted out. He did not expect, however, to have his entire team look at him outright offended that he had interrupted their story time. Like, seriously?

"We are wasting time listening to this rubbish!" he shut back against their judging looks, annoyed that he had to defend his actions to them. "That sounds all great and fun, but it's just that, fantasy! We can't believe that pretty and marvelous life this nerd says we were all living!"

"But it's true!" Midoriya defended, cursing inwardly on just how hard convincing Bakugou was turning out to be. He needed their help, or at least their trust, if he was to have any hope of fixing all of this. "I skipped a whole lot, like most of our day to day classes where we studied for the exams, picked out our suits or codenames, or stuff like that… but, it's all true. It's what we did. At least, how I remember it."

"You have to give the guy some credit," Kirishima defended, patting Midoriya on the shoulder softly, and it reminded Midoriya of how friendly the redhead usually was with pretty much everyone. "If he made up that story, it takes balls to not make himself a total badass and say he lost in the second round of the tournament."

"Shinsou's still pissed he lost in the first round though," Ashido teased, poking him with her index fingers while adding a soft "right?" with each poke. He gave her an annoyed glare at this, but she just cocked her eyebrows at him and grinned even harder.

"I honestly don't think he's making all that up Bakugou," Uraraka said, and Midoriya felt relieved. In all honesty he doubted anyone could make such a story in one siting, nor did he believe he had dreamt all of that. It was real, it had to be, and there had to be an explanation behind it all.

"So what do you suppose we do then?" Bakugou asked, doing his best to hold himself from igniting his Quirk like he always did when he was pissed. "We have a job to do, and thanks to the fact this guy ran into us all "villain-like", we now have no leads on where our target even is or where we're supposed to meet up with Nejire."

' _Villain-like?'_ Deku repeated in his head, offended.

"Nejire _Chan_ ," Ashido corrected.

"I'm not calling her that!" Bakugou shot back.

"It's her codename, you should," Ashido doubled down, "Besides, she told us that she would contact us as soon as she found _his_ son, and it was safe to find us. I don't think we should worry too much about her; she is as close to a Pro as you can get after all."

"Still, that leaves us tracking the weird girl before she gets herself killed," Bakugou sounded as tired as Midoriya felt at all of this, even if the latter was still at a lost at what was going on. He had told them a lot about his past, but they had not shared much about theirs, and he suspected it was very different than his.

"She has a name dude," Kirishima interjected, his tone still probably the calmest of all of them there. "Mei Hatsume, right?"

"That's correct," Shinsou confirmed, "Another player that our friend here also mentioned in his story, right down to her habit of inventing crazy things."

"Nejire Chan… and Hatsume's also with you guys, and wait, she's in danger?" Midoriya asked, as his mind flashed at everything that had been happening. He knew something had to be a miss, and it at least explained something. Bakugou's outbursts and insistence on getting information out of him was all due to the fact that they were all trying to save her. Then his eyes widened with shock and terror, as the image of Higari Maijima, otherwise known as the Pro Hero Power Loader, burst into his mind. Or rather, of his burnt and disfigured corpse. He stood up so fast at this thought that it made the entire room jump up defensively in response, all five other kids bracing themselves for an attack. "We can't stay here talking then! We'll solve our confusion later, we have to save her!" Midoriya exclaimed, not fully aware of how close to a five man tackle he had been moments before if he had not talked in the moment he did. "Do you guys have any idea of where she could be?"

The other five, in battle stances and with their eyes glued to Midoriya's body, half expecting his Quirk to flare up in a moment's notice; allowed themselves to relax their stance a bit. Well, most of them. Bakugou was ready to fight.

Before any of them replied, however, Uraraka moved between them and Midoriya, which caused him stagger a bit at this. "…I'm not entirely sure of what's going on, but I can't bring myself to see him as anything else than a confused and lost innocent," she declared, and the rest looked on. Kirishima and Ashido seemed convinced with what she was saying, while Bakugou and Shinsou… not so much. They kept quiet nonetheless. "He knows a lot about us. Even of things we've never told anyone else. About our fighting styles, our… motives," she added that last part with a hint of sadness in her voice that was not lost on Midoriya. "If we keep this interrogation up, we could very well risk Hatsume's safety. I vote we take him with us. Have him help us save her, and take him back to Eraserhead. He'll know what to do much better than we do."

"Eraserhead!" Midoriya repeated, feeling a rush of hope hit him all at once. "He's with you guys?"

"Good work blabbermouth," Bakugou reprimanded, but all it did was earn him a glare from the girl.

"I agree," Shinsou stated, to everyone's surprise. He stepped forwards, inches from Midoriya, and the boy felt himself get a little tensed up by this, but he sort of had an idea what the boy with the vocal Quirk was attempting. "However, just to make sure you know us well; you said we choose super hero code names, which is something any U.A. hopeful has fantasized about at some point or another. So, what's ours?"

Midoriya saw what Shinsou wanted. He didn't much care for the answer, not the content at least. Shinsou knew Midoriya knew of his Quirk. If he displayed any hesitation to reply to him, they would know he was in the defensive. On the other hand, he also knew that putting himself under Shinsou's spell could end with Bakugou knocking him out or worse. He had every single reason to distrust them as they did him. They both knew that.

"You didn't have one yet, actually," Midoriya replied, deciding that despite their differences, he trusted Shinsou. And he waited for the control to take over, but it never came. Instead, Shinsou gave him a soft smile.

"That's unfortunate," he spoke up, but Midoriya couldn't tell what it was he was referring to. "Although, just so you know, I have one now. Eraserhead calls me Synchronoise."

"That's so cool!" Midoriya commented, immediately forgetting about his prior uneasiness at talking to this Shinsou. "But, wait, why though?"

"I told him he should be called "Purple Guy" or something like that," Kirishima added, which caused Shinsou to glare at him.

"Synchronoise is related to sounds, I guess that's the connection," he explained, even if he didn't sound as sure as he wanted to in proving his codename was chosen for any practical reason aside from sounding cool. "Besides, Ashido can't spell it, so that's a plus right there."

"Oh screw you!" she quickly shut back, blushing at the accusation. "It's a long word, and I can totally spell it! But that aside," she quickly added, before Shinsou asked her to prove it and spell out loud. "What's my codename?"

"Pinky," Midoriya answered, then added, "You also wanted Alien Queen, but Miss Midnight felt it didn't sound right."

"Yes, that's it right there!" she said, excitedly, "Eraserhead said the same thing, so I choose Pinky…" she added with a pout.

"And me?" Kirishima asked, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Oh, that's easy," Midoriya replied, "Red Riot."

"Damn right!"

"And you already said mine," Uraraka, or rather, Uravity added, placing her hand on Midoriya's shoulder and smiling at the boy. Despite how weird this entire situation sounded and felt, she still believed she could trust this boy. "But what about _him_?" she asked, signaling at Bakugou, as she couldn't help herself from asking.

Midoriya stared. Bakugou glared.

"…He never got one either," Midoriya admitted, much to Uraraka's dismay. Something's never changed it would seem, and Bakugou's inability to pick a codename that didn't make him sound like a wanted man was true no matter the world.

"That's an easy guess regardless," Bakugou mentioned.

"…Yeah," Midoriya said, then added, "Although you were partial to being called "King Explosion Murder"."

Three of the five kids burst out laughing, and even the more reserved Shinsou couldn't help but grin at the comment.

"That sounds totally like him," Kirishima mentioned between laughter.

"I know, right?" Ashido added.

"I can just imagine him suggesting that with a straight face," Uraraka mentioned clenching her sides.

"Ha, ha; very funny. Let's try to focus here, get your asses moving, we're going to go pick up Hatsume in the city," Bakugou commanded, as he walked past Midoriya and the others and made his way out of the room, his tone still as rough as Midoriya had expected but at least he seemed to be agreeing to letting him journey with them. Despite this all, Bakugou clenched his fists and bit his lips as soon as he made his way out of the room, his thoughts racing, _'Damn it!'_ he thought, _'That codename sounds totally fucking awesome!'_

-0-

The six of them made their way through the deserted streets of what once had been the outskirts of the Musutafu City. The city, itself once filled with people and heroes patrolling the streets, now a wasteland of debris and unspoken tragedies. Midoriya soaked all of it in, even if he'd rather not. He couldn't believe all this, just a few hours ago, he had been home, everything had been alright… or had he been fighting? He remembered that too. He wasn't exactly sure where, but he knew it wasn't in this world. In his memory, this city, and by extension, this entire Prefecture still stood, as did all of Japan.

"What happened here?" Midoriya asked, his voice echoing through the abandoned streets, creating an eerie effect. He could still see vehicles abandoned, streetlamps broken and glass everywhere. It was like a war had been fought, and no one had survived.

"All Might happened," Bakugou surprisingly replied, despite the youth having kept silent since the six of them had departed towards the city. They all walked across the streets, careful to avoid open spots, as if they could be spotted by some unseen menace at any moment. Midoriya had no idea who or what they were guarded against, but he followed suit.

"…All Might," he repeated, even if it sounded even more unbelievable each time he said it. He had heard Bakugou mention something to this extent before. How All Might was somehow responsible for all of this. How?

"We were as shocked as you, truth be told," Kirishima added, as they all crossed another street quickly. It took them from one empty street to another equally empty one, and it made Midoriya sick to his stomach.

"…But what did All Might do?" Midoriya forced himself to ask, because if it were up to him, he'd rather live the rest of his life without knowing. But, if he were to try and understand his current predicament, he figured he'd have to try and find a source to the discrepancy between his memories and this world's turn of events. And for now, the biggest difference of all seemed to be All Might himself.

"Well… he-" Uraraka began, but was cut short.

"Q and A is later," Bakugou interrupted, Uraraka to frown at him but she said nothing else. Midoriya just looked on, a little bit relieved that he could avoid hearing about that if only for a little while longer. His relief was short, as once they made their way to the city limits, they encountered a harrowing sight that caused them all to turn ghostly pale.

High above, on a torn down bridge that once proudly stood to divide two roads, hung four corpses on display, upside down and skinned like a macabre show of force for the world to see.

"What the hell?!" a clearly shaken Kirishima asked, as his wide eyes couldn't quite take the sight.

"…Those fucking bastards!" roared Bakugou, who had to force himself not to immediately jump towards them, but who was equally taken aback when he saw Midoriya do just that immediately afterwards. "Hey, idiot, wait!"

Midoriya quickly landed on the bridge, his breathing hard and a nervous breakdown threatening to consume him, but he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to keep what little composure he had. The corpses were expertly skinned, with most of the muscle tissue and even brains mostly exposed, and he couldn't possibly tell if it had been done while alive or after death. He much hoped the latter. Their bodies, now impossible to identify outside of an autopsy, were marked by an individual carving in the chest area, a grim mockery of how a superhero insignia would look like.

Four bodies, all displaying signs of Quirks. One had more ribs than a regular human did. Another had animal legs.

"They're heroes, aren't they?" Midoriya shouted at the group down below, his body still shaking.

"…It's them, isn't it?" Shinsou mentioned, his fist clenched and his body quivering slightly. He took a glance at Bakugou, who merely nodded in disgust.

"Are we sure we're ready for this?" Ashido asked, not at anyone of them in particular, "I mean, these circus freaks do this all the time, it's like their calling card… But, we've never actually seen it. All these past few months, we've heard the stories, about how low rank heroes have been appearing dead all over this area… I-If they couldn't… what hope do we…?"

"Now not the time for that!" Bakugou reprimanded, clenching his teeth and turning to Midoriya. "And, hey! Get down from there! We've also been told they booby-trap the bodies!"

"I can't just leave them like this!" Midoriya shot back, and he was about to try and set them free when he felt two hands reach over to his face. In his state of almost panic, he had failed to see when Uraraka had floated up beside him, as she was now caressing his face in a much needed show of understanding.

"We won't," she replied, even if she could feel Bakugou glaring daggers behind her back. "But we have to be careful about it, okay?"

Midoriya nodded. He also pretended not to notice the way her voice almost cracked as she spoke, how her hand were trembling slightly and how her eyes showed tears about to fall. She was trying to be strong, least he could do was try the same.

The two of them turned to the fallen heroes, and it was here he noticed something else about the way they were being put on display. Their bodies seemed to be covered by the same material that was holding them up, which upon a closer inspection was clearly not rope. It was too thin, and it looked… sticky. "…Uraraka, is that?"

"…Spider-webs?" she replied, her tone just as confused as his.

The one of the corpses shifted its head towards the duo.

"Uraraka look out!" Ashido warned as her eyes caught sight of the movement, alerting the two heroes above them moments prior to the corpse somehow "coming alive" and taking aim at them with its undead fleshless fist. Midoriya was too late to react, and even Uraraka failed to activate her powers on time. They both would have been crushed by the attack, had it not been for Kirishima intercepting the hit with his own hardened arms, having jumped up towards the duo the moment he saw the corpse move.

"What the-?!" was all he could say the moment he felt the attack connect with him, as he never expected a deceased body to hit him so hard that it got him off his feet and sent him backwards into Midoriya and Uraraka, blasting the trio off the bridge and into a nearby abandoned building, all across an entire street with one attack. Uraraka managed to get her Quirk activated here, using her "Zero Gravity" to float parallel to the momentum of the attack to safely land with her feet on the side of the building's wall.

"Are you guys alright?!" she quickly yelled out, as she had lost track of the two boys the moment all three of them had been sent flying. It was here she heard two crashes near her, as the buildings walls were broken into. She quickly turned to her sides to see the damage, but was relieved when both Midoriya and Kirishima appeared unharmed within the building itself, both coated in their respective Quirks.

"Still standing, what about you new guy?" Kirishima asked, battle stance at ready.

"I'm fine," Midoriya replied, his eyes glued to the bridge they had been kicked out off, "But, I feel like I've seen this power before."

"What?" Uraraka asked, turning to the youth, "Where?"

A few meters below, the remaining three heroes quickly turned to the opposite side of where the others were sent, as guided by Ashido. She pointed at another building, this one much taller than the one the others fell into, her index finger aimed at the very top. "There," she signaled, her eyes glaring at the object she directed the others to, "The threads seem to be coming from there."

As if on cue, the four bodies held up on the bridge came crashing down, landing near them with a resulting _crunching_ sound that caused the heroes to shiver in disgust, but despite it the four corpses quickly stood right back up, black ooze emitting from where blood should. At the top of the building Mina Ashido had pointed to, a figure stood up, having been carefully watching the events unfold before him.

"Truth be told our intel had suggested _five_ little sidekicks were roaming about, but I see we miscounted by one," the man dressed in an exaggerated suit with a big stripped bow and make-up and / or tattoos all over his face to resemble a demonic clown spoke up, his voice both menacing and joyful. From his fingertips, threads that connected all the way down to the corpses currently surrounding Bakugou, Ashido, and Shinsou, as the three stood their ground with their backs up against each other, battle ready. "I guess that means I'll need a longer bridge."

"Don't tell me that's…?" Ashido asked, her eyes wide with both fear for herself and the others.

"Hierou Michinoke," Shinsou replied, his attention focused exclusively on the clown's fingers for any sign of movement, "Bakugou, Ashido, we can't win this. We have to retreat."

"Yeah, tell _him_ that," Bakugou replied, already igniting his palms and taking mental aim at the villain above them.

To their other side, seeing the villain for the first time, Midoriya, Uraraka and Kirishima scanned the area. Kirishima noted that perhaps being sent flying out of the corpses range could work to their advantage, as they could either assist the others with the corpses, or better yet, take aim at the puppeteer controlling them. But first, he needed to make sense of it all, and his best bet was probably the would-be classmate of his that seemed to know a lot more about them than they ever could. "What do you mean that you've seen this power before?" Kirishima asked Midoriya.

Uraraka kept her eyes shifting from the battlefield and Midoriya, waiting for the shell-shocked boy to reply. His expression then shifted from shock to analytical, in the span of less than a second. "A villain organization from where I'm from had things like that, with that type of power I mean," he replied, even if he couldn't quite understand how or why they had to have such horrible luck. "They called them _Nomu_."

-0-

Elsewhere, far from where Midoriya had found himself in, rain was pouring without stop.

A police car was stationed by the entrance of a driveway, with two cops standing right by it, drenched in the rain. It was cold. It was a cold night overall. And as they stood there, trying their best to drown out the screams, the begging, the sobbing. They tried to focus on the rain, on the grass, on the sky. On anything, but the screams were impossible to ignore. They could tell, they could _feel_ how many people were screaming, and how after each _crunching_ sound, how fewer and fewer people kept on screaming. Kept on _crying._

Three _cracks_ followed. Then silence.

One of the cops wanted to throw up, because he had never seen him "work". At least, not in person. Not this _close_.

The other wanted to cry, right then and there, because the woman who had been crying sounded identical to his wife. Just like how she cried.

"Gentlemen," a voice spoke to them, and they both realized that _that_ man had appeared before them in a blink of an eye. His Hero costume, the most famous of them all, fully drenched in the blood of every single living being that had been in that house that night. The rain failed to wash the blood away. Almost as if the rain itself was refusing to touch the stained person below it. "Tell the clean-up crew to get to work," his powerful voice demanded, and all they could do was stare and faintly nod. "It's five in total this time."

They nodded again, and he began to walk past them. One of them spoke up, against his own will, simply out necessity to try and justify what he had just witnessed. What he had failed to act upon. "…W-Was he among them? Where they hiding him?"

"…Yes," the man once called All Might replied, stopping momentarily to address the officer, even if he did not turn to face him. "After all, to execute absolute justice and to keep the streets safe from any Quirk user is the reason why…"

They both begged any celestial being not to hear him say _it_.

"…I am here."

* * *

%


	2. Yatsudoki Circus

**Rating:** T+

 **Pairing(s):** Midoriya/Uraraka; Kirishima/Ashido; Todoroki/Yaoyorozu; Iida/Hatsume; Kaminari/Jirou; Shinsou/Asui; Ojiro/Toru; Mirio/Nejire.

 **Genre:** Romance; Superhero Action; Thriller; Suspense; Dark Humor; Mature Themes

 **Notes:**

Hello everyone! Zancrow here!

So, has it ever happened to you that you have such an interesting idea (to you, at least) that you can't wait to put to paper (or Word, as it were), but when you sit down to write you just draw blanks? A version of Writer's Block I imagine. Still, those thoughts aside, please enjoy this next chapter of this story where All Might is a bad guy, Deku had no idea what's going on, and everyone is going to get bit by the love (lust?) bug… eventually.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own My Hero Academia, or Oumagadoki Zoo.

* * *

He was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. A very bad idea.

He was led through the outskirts of the city, through trees and dirt and corpses, for what seemed like hours. Guiding him, as if he were some sort of dog on a short leash, were two "professionals in the art of _persuasion_ " as they had called themselves. He acted like he believed them when they said they wouldn't hurt him, but he knew better. The male before him, half man, and half horse, had a glare so menacing it seemed to outright penetrate him. The female, on the other hand, happy and charming yet drenched in the stench of dried blood that was utterly impossible to ignore. How did he end up here, guided to his death so effortlessly, by two members of the dreaded Yatsudoki Circus?

"Right this way," the young looking girl, Toy-Toy as he had heard the other call her, sang. Before the three, almost out of nowhere, stood a large circus-like tent, right smack in the middle of these dark and dead woods.

"…Well?" The horse-man spoke up, his tone sounding irritated yet his face betraying no emotion. The boy who now stood between the two of them momentarily froze. He had heard of them, because of course he had. He had seen the reports, seen the pictures of those killed by them, and worse, heard all the rumors that The Regime tried their best to deny.

The people, no, these _monsters_ were killers of the worst degree, and now here he was, right in their grasps, with no way to escape and no bargain to make.

So he took a deep breath, and entered.

The inside of the tent betrayed its outward appearance greatly. What was seemingly a worn down circus tent was filled with colors and lights and sheer oddities from within. The smell of death was even replaced by that of sugar and popcorn, in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. And, at the very center, sitting in a highly decorated chair which seemed to have more in common with an actual throne than it did to anything circus related, was a grizzly figure with its eyes dead set on the boy. It made his blood turn ice cold.

"Why do they keep getting smaller?" the creature asked, a bear-man if he had to try his best to describe him, but even that failed to do it justice. He was more like an unholy combination of the two, like a werewolf half transformed.

"Hey, we didn't actually pick this one," Toy-Toy replied, her tone still jovial despite how utterly threatening the bear-man sounded. The boy, despite all common sense, liked that about her. She was cute, he believed. "Allow me to introduce you to, well, Yuu!" she cheerfully introduced the boy, gesturing at him with her paw-like hands as if giving a show to an unseen audience. "Unlike our previous, erm, _volunteers_ , this guy actually came in her willingly!"

"A-Ah, y-you must be the Ringleader," Yuu managed to speak out, shrieking a bit the moment he felt the Beast's eyes dead set on him again. "…I-I had heard about it, about the _power_ you offered those loyal to you. I wanted to-"

"Silence!" The Ringleader demanded with a ferocious roar, and Yuu silenced himself immediately. "I will speak to you in a moment," he instructed, and Yuu nodded, his fear evident. "But first," he continued, turning to the other circus members. "Since when are we so open about our status? I need strong individuals who can survive the procedure, proven heroes or villains, I don't care which, but not random nobodies who you bump into on these filthy streets! Every single person you've brought to me is lower than the last!"

"Well, you sort of have The Regime to blame on that one," Toy-Toy coyly responded, completely unfazed by the Ringleader's anger. "Getting in and out of Musutafu City is getting to be a real hassle, what with the drones and the anti-Quirk guys all up in our asses every time we try to approach anybody."

"…They've added a curfew for the citizens," the horse-man spoke up, his tone serene and respectful, dignified even. "We may have to move our hunting grounds, otherwise we might have to engage with The Regime before we're actually ready."

"That damn All Might!" the Ringleader cursed, slamming his claw onto the chair, ripping a chunk of it clean off. It was enough to make Yuu visibly jump, yet both Toy-Toy and the horse-man remained unaffected. "We can't just return empty handed! If we don't hold out our end of the bargain, we'll be worthless in our treaty!"

"Hence why," Toy-Toy interjected. "We brought you this guy! Maybe, just maybe, instead of trying to force our power into people, we can try it how we ourselves did it. On someone who wants it, wants it so bad they're willing to die for it."

"…" the Ringleader paused, as if contemplating the girl's words. He seemed calmer, or at least, intrigued. "Boy," he addressed, and Yuu quickly stood up straight to offer him his undivided attention. "What did you say your name was?"

"I… I'm Yuu Kikuchi, sir."

"And why do you want this power?"

"…To end The Regime, sir."

"And why would you want that?"

"B-Because, sir, they…" Yuu began, forcing himself to swallow his fear and answer earnestly. "They took everything from me! My family, my friends, I've lost so much people to their brand of justice! To what All Might is doing!"

"…As have we all," the Ringleader concluded, apparently pleased at the boy's response. This made Yuu hopeful at his chances, a small smile daring to appear on his face. "All Might," the Ringleader continued. "That monster is responsible for me and my crew being forced to scavenge the city as we are now. Even with our power, with this great gift given to us by our new comrades, we cannot hope to match him, not yet. If you accept this power into your body, you just may become a worthwhile asset to us, and perhaps, grow closer to achieving the revenge for you beloved you so desperately crave."

"Yes! That's it! That's what I want!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Good, then allow me to welcome you, to your new _family_ ," the Ringleader declared. "This is the Yatsudoki Circus of _Fright_ , a bemusing title given to us by the media, but one which we are quite evidently recognized by. I am the _Fright Ringleader_ , Shikuma Kasshoku, they furry girl who brought you in is called Toy-Toy," he introduced, signaling the girl whose name Yuu already knew.

"The label me the _Fright Bitch_ ," she added with a grin.

"…Introductions should be reserved until after the procedure, otherwise we are simply wasting our breath on a dead man walking," the horse-man complained, still ever-so politely, but added: "But I will be professional about this. My name's Rodeo Esroh, and they refer to me as the _Fright Rider_."

' _Rodeo,'_ Yuu thought. _'He's almost as frightening as their leader, yet somehow I feel as if he-'_

"And I'm the _Fright Tamer_ ," a black haired young man told Yuu, inches from his face, appearing out of nowhere and only being seen the moment he spoke up and introduced himself. Yuu outright fell on his ass as he pulled away from the sudden invasion of personal space, his eyes wide in shock but instinctively covering his mouth to avoid screaming. The Tamer just smiled at his reaction and continued, "And my actual name is Taro Suzuki, please to meet you future-partner-if-you-don't-choke-on-your-own-entrails."

"Taro," Shikuma addressed the young man far more calmly than he did Yuu, the boy noticed. "You've returned. Any progress?"

"Oh, not much I'm afraid," Taro replied, turning to their leader and offering him a light shrug. "These creatures are strong, but their dumb as bricks. It's going to take me a little more time to be able to control them properly. If only Hierou didn't take my best ones out with him, I might have had a little more success."

"Wait, old clowny hasn't returned yet?" Toy-Toy asked, visibly displeased by the news.

"Not yet," Taro answered, turning to the dog-girl. "He and Byakkov are probably still in the city. Our Intel suggests that Nejire Chan was actually sighted scurrying about with a group of kids with exceptional Quirks. Knowing Hierou, I can probably predict his whereabouts at the moment."

"Wait, there were actually strong people around and we weren't told!" Toy-Toy complained, ending her statement with a childish pout.

Taro just shrugged in response.

"We would do well in trusting his abilities," Shikuma told them all, before setting his eyes onto Yuu once again. "Now then, Yuu Kikuchi, allow us to begin the procedure. Taro, if you would?"

"Oh, of course!" the young man happily said, before giving out a sharp whistle that made Toy-Toy wince in pain. She shot him a glare to which he gave her a soft apology for. No sooner had he whistled though, than had a huge, yellow, winged creature descended from the very top of the tent and landed right in front of Yuu, like a trained animal displaying its prowess. Yuu was speechless.

"Yuu Kikuchi, take from that creature the vial," Shikuma instructed, and as if on cue, the winged demon presented the youth a vial containing a blackish ooze. The half liquid, half solid _thing_ seemed to move on its own, as if alive, reacting to those around it. "That will be your power… if you can tame it, of course."

"Tame it?" Yuu repeated, confused. "How?"

"First, you swallow it!" Taro answered, extending his index finger as if to show the "number one". "It will then proceed to outright eat you inner organs and substitute with its own kind. If you allow this process to go to fast, you will die from shock or blood loss, whichever comes first," the Tamer continued in his ever-so cheerful manner, as if he was calmly telling Yuu how to boil eggs for breakfast. "Or you could simply end up like one of the ones I'm currently getting house-broken; strong, but lacking a will of their own. A powered-up corpse, in a way; I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

"No, I don't think-"

"Enough talk," Shikuma ordered, and Yuu tensed up. "You wanted power? This is the only chance you'll have to it. Now, your clothing, remove them. Then take the vial, and survive its effects."

"…W-Wait, my clothes, why do I…?" Yuu couldn't help but stammer. What did his clothing have to do with anything?

"This will be your new skin, in a sense," Taro once again answered as if he had given these responses already. "Best not to have foreign materials obstructing it. If you have any tooth filling, you might want to rip those off too, just to be safe."

"That sounds-"

"I said, no more talk," Shikuma repeated, and Yuu visibly tensed. The boy turned to the side, his eyes catching glimpse of Toy-Toy, who was looking at him with an eager glint in her eyes.

Yuu knew that protesting of her presence would surely anger their Ringleader, and could even make him decide against allowing Yuu to join their ranks. So they teen swallowed his shame and took off his clothing as instructed, trying his best to avoid looking at Toy-Toy as she eyed everything.

His clothes laying on the side, with the coldness of the night hitting him harder than he imagined, Yuu took the vial from the demon into his hands. Its content squirmed in his hands, as if just as afraid of him as he was of it.

"Please let this one at least turn into a half-decent zombie," Taro jokingly pleaded, now standing next to Toy-Toy and Rodeo without Yuu ever noticing him move.

"Considering the display, I don't think you'll get anything half-decent from this _child_ ," Toy-Toy remarked, her eyes still shifted downwards, a look of disappointment in her face.

"…That's a low blow," Rodeo commented, surprisingly taking a bit of pity on the exposed teen.

Yuu would have tried to defended himself, it was very cold after all, but he knew he best not utter another word. So, for the sake of revenger and power, he opened the vial, and took the _thing_ into his mouth. It instinctively burrowed deep into his trachea, creating a massive sensation of choking the mere moment he "swallowed" it, which was quickly eclipsed by the massive stabbing pain he felt in his chest.

His eyesight was lost.

His body began to quiver and the convulsion took him to the ground.

A bloodcurdling scream was all he had time to make, which was slowly mutated into a demon's roar midway through; a sound he felt coming out of his own body, yet one that sounded completely alien to him.

-0-

 **Chapter Three**

" _Yatsudoki Circus_ "

-0-

"I hate _clowns_!" they could hear Bakugou shout from all the way up on the building they had been tossed into. As Midoriya, Uraraka and Kirishima stared at the scene before them; their friends currently surrounded by four skinned corpses resembling creatures Midoriya knew, and a dark, scary clown guy staring down at them, web surrounding him as if he were a spider and they the mere flies.

"What's a _Nomu_?" Uraraka asked, turning to Midoriya, her eyes showing confusion beneath her makeshift helmet.

"…I don't know that much about them to be honest," Midoriya replied, clenching his fists as he hoped against hope he was wrong in his assumption. One of those things was enough of a threat to give Pro Heroes like All Might or Endeavor a hefty challenge; there was no telling how much four of them could do to kids like them. "Even from where I'm from, or the memories I have, we never got around to fully understanding them. They were artificial humans, created by a League of Villains in order to bring down the Pro Heroes. They had Quirks of their own, powerful ones at that, and it took a lot of damage to bring them down… A lot more than I think we can dish out at the moment."

"No really, tell us how you really feel about how screwed up we are," Kirishima joked at the grim prospect they were facing, allowing himself a light chuckle at it all. "They hit like a truck, that's for sure, almost felt my armor crack with that hit."

"Yeah, if it comes down to resistance, they'll win," Midoriya added. "Still, I've never seen _this_. The Nomu I knew were artificial, yet these ones look like they are clearly corpses of actual heroes. I don't know how to even begin with this."

"What options do we even have?" Uraraka noted, her fists clenching and hovering herself onto the building's wall, to both steady herself and prepare herself to launch. "We need to act quickly, before it's too late!"

As the three young heroes steadied themselves, back down on the street the other three pressed their back against each other even more, as the four corpses surrounded them, their fleshy, exposed muscles twitching at every single step they took.

"This is seriously wrong on so many levels," Ashido said, both frightened and repulsed by what she was seeing. She couldn't quite understand why, but one of those _things_ looked like it was actually observing them. Observing her.

"Like I said, we can't win this, we have never fought against true villains before," Shinsou repeated, his tone even more shaken than before. "We have to retreat. All of our training is to be of use as back-up to the Big Three, not to engage a member of the Circus on our own."

"Yeah, let me just ask the fucking murderous clown if he's free next Tuesday," Bakugou sarcastically replied, as Shinsou felt a vein pop.

"You really should listen to him," Hierou Michinoke told the trio, his voice sounding just as creepy as he looked. "It would be a very bad idea to have as your first opponent the infamous _Fright Clo_ -"

Then Bakugou blew him up.

The explosions happened so fast that neither Shinsou nor Ashido saw it coming until he had already blasted the roof Hierou was standing on.

"Are you serious?!" Ashido screamed out.

"…We are so dead," Shinsou added.

"He really went and did it," Kirishima noted from all the way up on the building.

"That's what I was trying to avoid…" Uraraka softly cried out.

"…I've lost count of how many flashbacks I just had," Midoriya muttered, but then his attention shifted downwards. Down on the ground, surrounding Shinsou and Ashido, something seemed… amiss.

"And that's what you get you ass-clown," Bakugou declared as he landed on the remaining debris of what once was the roof of the building the self-proclaimed _Fright Clown_ had been standing on. "I've already been talked to death once tonight by that nerd over there, not about to have the whole villain speech thing given to me by a Clown Prince of Crime Wannabe."

"And that's why you younglings are so quick to die," the clown spoke up from the rubble and dust clouds, causing Bakugou to tense up. Not because he was still alive, because despite his power, even Bakugou knew that a single blast would not have taken the villain out. But rather, because the villain was still standing in the very spot Bakugou had hit him in. There no longer was even a roof to stand on, and yet, there he was, hanging in the air by the very threads he could somehow create.

"The hell?!" Bakugou shouted. "I felt that hit you and send you flying!"

"To your credit, you did hit something," Hierou replied, pointing downwards, "You see, my pets are very loyal to their master. They don't like to see me get hurt."

Then Bakugou noticed what he had hit. One of the corpses, who had somehow jumped after Bakugou the moment he had launched himself at Hierou, and who had gotten itself in the way between the clown and the dynamite on two legs, just before the blast. Said corpse, now set a bit on fire, was currently in the process of standing right back up, its eyes dead set on Bakugou.

"…That's just fucking wrong."

"Can't say I disagree," Hierou mused.

The corpses then lunged.

"We need to move, now!" Uraraka instructed, launching herself from the building like a missile towards the others. Midoriya and Kirishima mentally slapped themselves into action, and followed right behind the flying heroine as they went towards their friends' aide.

The Nomu, as Midoriya had referred to them, were quick. Very quick. Quick enough to reach Shinsou and Ashido well before the others could.

But, fortunately for them, their exposed bodies also served as a way to expose their movement ahead of time, at least to a well trained eye. Ashido's bug-like senses picked up on their attacks, and was quick to launch her acid in the direction of all the attacking Nomu, aiming to try and blind them with it.

It hit, but they didn't even react to it. Their faces burned of the muscle that was left, exposing more bone, but the attack continued. Ashido would have been hit, had Shinsou not followed up her attack with his own.

Within moments, all three Nomu were caught within the steel wire alloy cloths Shinsou employed, tangling up the three as best he could within that moment's notice. "Perhaps restraining them is our best course of action."

"Incoming!" Kirishima shouted out, as Midoriya, Uraraka and himself landed on one of the Nomu each, using their Quirks to strengthen the hold Shinsou had on them: Midoriya and Kirishima used brute force alongside gravity to sink into them and smash them onto the concrete, while Uraraka activated her "Zero Gravity" Quirk to make the Nomu float up and keep it off the ground and tangled in the cloth.

"I can't believe that worked!" Ashido celebrated.

"This doesn't mean we've won," Shinsou corrected. "If they can shrug off one of Bakugou's explosions like nothing, then his won't hold them for long."

They then heard the echoing explosions coming from higher up, as Bakugou blasted the Nomu down once again, only for it to slowly pick itself back up and lunge again. It got blown up once more.

"Try all you want zombie," Bakugou boasted. "But I've got plenty more where that came from. I want to see just how much you really can resist."

The Nomu went at him again, but as Bakugou set up another explosion, it launched a different attack on him. Spikes, or horns, formed around its head and went towards Bakugou at an alarming speed. The boy had no choice but to blow those up, allowing the Nomu to get much closer to him than he had let it before. In order not to be clawed by it, Bakugou had to dodge its attack and place his heel firmly on the things chin, or where the chin should be at least, kicking it to the side to gain some distance.

He then realized that Hierou had approached him at that very moment.

"Boo."

Bakugou exploded himself away from Hierou out of pure instinct alone, but not before the clown had managed to use one of his "claws" or whatever it was his fingers turned into to slice his cheek open and cut his right earlobe in half, causing a lot of blood to pour onto his face, neck and shoulders.

"Shit!" the bloodied blond cursed as he landed away from the clown, back onto the bridge the corpses had originally been found hanging from. "Bastard almost cut my fucking ear off!"

"What are you crying about?" Hierou asked, sounding annoyed. "I missed."

' _Missed you son of a bitch, you actually…'_ Bakugou's thought process paused, as he felt his cut with his index finger. It had not started at his cheek, like his pain would indicate, but rather, near his neck; causing the young hero to grow cold as realization finally hit him. _'It's so close! Less than an inch from the artery! He did miss, that attack wasn't meant to hurt me; he was going to kill me! Damn it, I have to calm down; or we are going to fucking die.'_

"Bakugou, you alright man!" Kirishima screamed out, trying his best to locate Bakugou on the bridge while also struggling to keep the Nomu within his grasp from escaping. "I saw blood, we should try and-Hey, you okay man?"

Kirishima looked at Midoriya, whose expression was one of sheer dread.

The others noticed as well, Shinsou, Ashido and especially Uraraka turning to him for a moment. But, before any of them could say anything, Midoriya began to mutter something.

"…That attack, I've seen it before, it's can't be, but… it is just like," he said, as he eyed not Bakugou or Hierou, but the Nomu Bakugou had kicked down, now walking slowly towards them, likely being sent to free the others. Ashido had already set her sight on it, being the only one among them who was free to move.

"What are you saying?" Ashido asked, preparing her acid.

"It can't be, but I know that attack, I know _her_ ," Midoriya continued, and the all froze when he said so. Her? Had he…? "The size of the body like a student of our age, the lower limbs resembling an animal because of her Quirk, the horns she can shoot out from her head! She's one of our schoolmates, from Class 1-B! Pony! They couldn't have done this to her!"

' _Class 1-B?'_ Shinsou thought.

' _From his story!'_ Kirishima thought.

' _That means that this…'_ Uraraka thought.

'… _Is one of the students from his memories. A friend?'_ Ashido thought.

Once more, before they could even react to the news, Midoriya launched himself at Hierou with such ferocity that none of the young heroes realized what he had done until moments later. The youth activated his "One For All" with all the power he could, and launched a punch so massive it blew the entire building away, the resulting backdraft threatening to blow the other heroes away as well. Hierou, whose attention had been focused exclusively on Bakugou, was caught off guard by the attack, as he was outright _smashed_ into the pavement, resulting in a shocked look from everybody present at the sheer display of power…

…and at a volatile response not from Bakugou, for once.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka cried out, beginning to try and float towards him, but she was held back by Shinsou, who uttered at her to wait.

Back at the rubble, Midoriya regained his stance, his arm still shacking from the attack. _'Too much, I used a bit too much. Thankfully it wasn't broken, but a little more and I would have torn something. It's just, I can't accept that, she was our age, they couldn't have, what did they even-?'_

"That's one hell of a punch you got there kid," Hierou praised, causing Midoriya to give him a look of utter shock as he saw the clown get back onto his feet and dust himself off. The man looked utterly undamaged after an attack that had decimated many a villains before, and Midoriya could barely process the fact himself.

"How…?"

"I mean, I actually felt it," he boasted, a phrase Midoriya had heard many times before but which had never frightened him as much as it did now. "Last time I was hit that hard, I think it was by _Lemillion_ , but unlike him, you don't look intangible, or are you?"

Even with his fast reflexes, Midoriya couldn't properly dodge or block Hierou attack, which sent the boy flying right back and onto the bridge, collapsing the infrastructure as his body collided against it, sending even more rubble onto the streets and scattering the heroes and the Nomu alike. A cloud of dust covered the district, as Hierou gave out a soft laugh, which he felt he had earned.

"…I-I'm not done yet," he heard Midoriya muster out from underneath the cloud of rubble.

"I, however, am. You see, I've decided that both you and-" Hierou froze, feeling a sensation hit his entire body that he had never felt before. As if something was clawing at his very thoughts. He forced his vision to look through the rubble, and his eyes went wide.

"Got you," Shinsou spoke up in Midoriya's voice, a voice-changer mask placed on himself as he stood right before a still seemingly knocked out Midoriya. "Don't move."

' _What the hell did he-!'_ Hierou screamed in his head, as his body refused to move any longer. His eyes scanned the area, and slowly, he began to see the heroes. His Nomu were still tied up, being held by Kirishima, Ashido and Uraraka; and as he saw this, his blood went cold. _'Wait! Where's-?'_

"Up here asshole!" Bakugou screamed out, floating above Hierou with the powers of Uraraka, taking aim at the villain with the gauntlet adorning his arm. "Let's see you tank this!"

' _No! I can't move!'_

Bakugou removed the pin from the grenade-like gauntlet.

The explosion that engulfed Hierou Michinoke was so massive that nearby buildings shook violently, with the resounding boom being heard from miles away. A singular drone flying nearby, one of the many "peace keeping" toys the Regime employed, registered the blast and began to make its way towards its direction.

-0-

Mei Hatsume woke up startled, her body drenched in cold sweat from something she couldn't quite remember, and as she motioned to sit up, the sharp pain she felt near her abdomen gave her a small reminder of what exactly had almost killed her. She moved her hand, placing it atop of her wound, now properly covered by several bandages she knew she did not put there herself. Her eyes shifted, her Quirk activating and zooming in on the patchwork done to her. It wasn't a stellar medical job by any means, but way more than she had expected to receive. She also realized she was still not properly clothed, not that it bothered her much.

"You shouldn't be moving," her savior Tenya Iida told her, as he walked back into his "lair" from upstairs, carrying what seemed to be a tray of medical goodies.

"I shouldn't be breathing actually," she corrected. "I was certain I had gotten a lung pierced by that t _hing_."

"Almost," he informed, taking a seat next to the mattress she was laying on. "I did my best to tend to the wound. The bleeding has stopped, which is a very good sign, and it seems I removed all of whatever that _thing_ that attacked you was. I have to say, it actually-"

"Where is it?!"

"-Huh?" he asked, flabbergasted. "Where is it?! Why'd you want to know that?! If anything, your first inquiry should be whether I burned it or took it to a dark alley and shot it! I have tended to injuries before, let me tell you, and this is the first time a foreign object I try to remove from someone actually tries to protect itself! Like, it tried to cut me!"

"Oh my goodness," she mouthed, her eyes wide. "That sounds… so cool! I really need to study that thing!"

"What?! No! Absolutely not! Never! No way! Nunca!" Iida spoke louder with each denial, even forming an "x" with his arms for added emphasis. "I need to get rid of it, not give it back to you! We have no idea what it even is, for all we know, it'll simply try and reattach itself back onto you!"

"Precisely why we should study it!"

"I'm going to chalk up your lunacy to blood loss and try to forget this conversation!" he declared, standing right back up and turning around in a scoff. "Try to get some rest, I'm going to go prepare you something to drink to see how your stomach manages with liquids before we try solids. We need to try and get you something, though, as I'm certain you are severely dehydrated, if not worse."

With his intentions clear, Iida moved to leave the "lair", but was stopped by his sleeve being grabbed.

"I'm being serious, ya know?" Hatsume told him, her voice reflecting the seriousness she was describing. "I know it sounds crazy, and I am probably still a bit woozy, but that thing is a piece of a very dangerous enemy for everyone you and I both know… And this wouldn't be the first time I risk myself for science. So, please, I'm grateful, but I need that foreign body and I need to get back out there. My friends are probably assuming the worse already."

"…So you have some idea of what it is?"

"A theory," she replied. "Or, well, a few theories. It gives the circus members powers which resemble Quirks, but the function a lot more like a parasite that they do a mutation. I never knew they could try and assimilate another host if separated from the main one, nor am I one-hundred percent certain that was what it was trying to do to me. For all I know, it could have been simply trying to kill me on its previously received orders, who knows? That's why I have to study it!"

"That doesn't reassure me in the slightest!" he argued. "Circus members? Are you referring to the Yatsudoki? Do you have any idea of how dangerous those bastards are? How many people from this district disappear thanks to them? Even the Regime can't fully restrain them, why would you want anything to do with them near you?"

"Because," she smiled as she replied. "I'm part of the group not afraid to fight back for our freedom. Our real freedom. Your name was Tenya Iida, correct? Allow me to properly introduce myself to ya, well, as properly as I can manage in just my panties, but still…"

He failed to hide his blush.

"…My name's Mei Hatsume," she introduced. "And I'm part of the "Return The World To How It Was Before All Might Became Fucking Insane And Began To Kill People Left And Right Movement", who are similarly seeking out a better name to identify us by, so suggestions are welcomed!"

"…All Might?" he repeated, shocked. "You're actually trying to-"

"Why did you think I showed up here, of all places?" she asked him. "Your brother, Ingenium, was one of the most vocal about the Regime when it first started, and he was very helpful to any who were trying to hide from its Anti-Quirk measures."

"And that's why he's no longer with us, unfortunately," Iida added, his tone pained but never losing that spark of pride that it always had whenever his brother was the center of the conversation. "He stuck to his roots until the very end, and if I know anything, is that I plan to do the same. So if that whatever it is can assist in your efforts, so be it."

Mei was thrilled…

"However!"

Mei was less thrilled…

"…You young lady are still heavily wounded, so no experiments until I am certain you can sneeze without spitting out a kidney or something like that," he instructed, and for once she visibly shivered.

"Have you seen that happen?" she asked, half joking, half worried.

"Perhaps," he lied. "But let's first see if you can drink some fluids. Your subject of study is safely guarded, I placed it somewhere where, given how weak it grew after I dislodged it from you, it will have a very hard time escaping."

"You have materials strong enough to contain it here?" she asked, sounding genuinely impressed. "Considering that I saw it actually punch through concrete, I must say, you really have everything in this lair of yours!"

"Of course," he boasted, before he thought, _'Punch through concrete?! Shit! Need to put it somewhere else other than that pickle jar!'_

No sooner had he thought that, than a very soft beeping began to sound all throughout the lair, alerting them both. Hatsume quickly scanned her surroundings, half expecting they had jinxed their luck and the foreign object had broken out and was on track to murder them both; a thought the alarmed Iida seemed to share. But, despite her powers, she didn't see anything amiss.

"Does this mean that…?" she asked, trying and failing to get off the mattress, as her legs were still too weak to lift her up properly.

"…No, it's not our little friend," Iida replied, having appeared to have figured out the reason for the sound. "That's my brother's secret alarm, which can only be heard within these walls. Someone, or _something_ , must be trying to break into the house."

"A break-in?" she repeated. "How safe are we here?"

"…Not very," he admitted. "I'm going to lock us in here until I can figure out what's going on, but this lair isn't all that well hidden if you are actively looking for secrets. It wasn't built as such. There is another way out of here, if we find ourselves in need of it."

"That's what I like to hear," she said, despite her attempts at getting up causing her pain and straining her voice. He quickly moved to her, using his arms to gently keep her from moving any further.

"I told you, you mustn't strain yourself."

"Heh, I fancy myself a super heroine too, you know?" she said, her eyes looking straight up at his. "But given my current state, I think I'm going to be in need of further assistance from my hero, so, if you would, care to help me get dressed? I'm starting to feel a chill, well, everywhere."

"…Must you be so descriptive?" a blushing Iida asked.

"You have no idea," Hatsume replied, giving the boy a teasing smile. She then glanced down, seeing the motors which made up the Quirk this boy had. Just like a car's engine, she observed, a very fine tuned mutation is she had ever seen one. Just above one of them, she noted, was one of the anti-Quirk ankle monitors the Regime was so quick to slap on anyone the felt posed even the slightest of threats; a travesty if anything. "Do you think…?" she began, shifting her attention back to his eyes. "If I can remove that ankle bracelet from your leg without blowing us both up, that you'd be able to get me out of here before whatever is out there murders us?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly, as if he was surprised by her question, but not as much as he expected to be. At least, that's what she observed by his body language. She knew she was asking a lot, he had already risked everything by just hiding her. If he did this, well, he'd probably be just as wanted a felon as she was, hunted down by both the Regime and the Circus alike. She should never ask him, or anyone else for that matter, such a risky thing, but she was against the wall. She had no idea if Power Loader had been able to escape or not, or if her MIA status had alerted her allies and someone had been sent to retrieve her. She couldn't just keep putting people at risk because she was unwilling to take further risks.

However, given his physical response, it would seem she was more conflicted about this proposal that he himself was.

"I'm pretty confident in my speed," he said, and it didn't sound as boastful as the sentence would imply. It almost sounded sincere.

"How fast are you?"

"Depends on what's behind me."

"Ha, ha, ha, ouch." It hurt to laugh. "…Then you are going to be a blur."

They then heard another alarm sound off, this one louder, and they got to work quickly, because just three minutes after the second alarm sounded, Iida's house was completely swarmed by people they had no intention of coming into contact with. Ever.

-0-

Izuku Midoriya opened his eyes, and it took less than two seconds for him to remember that he had just been smacked by a very nasty villain into something quite hard, and that it was in his best intentions to regain consciousness in full. No sooner had he tried to move, than he realized he was restrained fully, both his arms and legs held in place, and a hand placed over his mouth. His eyes widened in shock, but before he attempted to flare up his Quirk in an effort to escape, he saw that the hand keeping his from speaking was too small and too soft to belong to a Nomu or to the Frighty Clown or whatever he called himself.

He looked up, and he saw Ochako Uraraka, motioning him not to scream or shout.

"We're still not safe," she whispered. "Don't alert them, keep your voice low."

He nodded, understanding his situation a bit more. As soon as he did, he felt his limbs be released, and he was quickly able to sit back up. He noticed it had been Shinsou who had tied him up, likely in an effort to keep him from flying back into action without even knowing what had transpired.

"That aside, are you hurt?" Uraraka asked, and as he turned back to face her again, he noticed something.

He had been laying in her lap when he came to, hence why he was able to see her looking down at him. And he had stupidly gotten up without realizing, and now that he did, all he could do was blush thirty shades of crimson as words failed to come out of his mouth.

"I-I, I'm f-fi-great even, I t-think," he tried structuring a proper sentence.

"Good to hear," she said. "We're still not out of the woods just yet."

"Now that's putting things mildly," Bakugou spoke up, and Midoriya was surprised than even the ever volatile Kacchan was keeping his volume low. Now that he thought about it, Midoriya had never heard Bakugou whisper before. He had no idea the boy even knew how to communicate any other way that through overly manly shouts. "The clown freak that punched you into next week managed to resist my best attack, and now we have several drones flying about, searching every nook and cranny of the city limits in search for the Quirk users which caused that destruction."

' _Drones?'_ Midoriya thought, then he managed to turn his focus onto his surroundings. His group, all of them thankfully, were currently inside some building, a proper one this time at least, but not less abandoned. It was dark, they had not even turned on a match it would seem, likely as to not alert the drones. Bakugou was near a window, peeking out towards the city, and Ashido seemed to be doing the same.

"How many do you count?" Bakugou asked, likely to Ashido.

"Hmm…" she pondered. "Around eight, I think? At least nearby. They are doing a thorough search, though, so we might have to move again."

"It'll probably be easier now at least, with Midoriya once again conscious," Shinsou whispered, moving from next to Midoriya towards Bakugou and Ashido, taking a peek out the window as well. Whatever it was he saw, Midoriya noted, was bad enough that it made the boy frown.

"I told you we should have dumped him down the sewer and just hide ourselves," Bakugou added, as Uraraka, instead of glaring at him, merely smirked in his direction.

"All that boasting, and yet," she spoke in an almost song like manner. "You were the one carrying him all around. Now he wants to play up the macho man role."

"That-!" he began, but he was silenced by both Shinsou and Ashido placing their hands on his mouth at the same time, almost double slapping him. He would have outright attacked the two if he didn't know that would certainly spell doom for them all.

"Don't push him Uravity," Ashido told Uraraka, her tone less like a partner and more like a scolding older sister. "He's doing his very best to keep quiet, let's not trigger any louder responses from the poor boy."

"I guess," Uraraka replied.

"So are we moving?" Kirishima asked, moving from the back, likely watching the doors, and crouching next to the still sitting Midoriya. "You alright man? You took quite the nasty hit. It did give Shinsou the opportunity to catch the bastard off-guard, though, so it wasn't entirely wasted."

"You caught him in your power?" Midoriya asked, utterly impressed. Such a strong opponent, who could almost one-shot Midoriya, dominated by Shinsou? Man, ho he wished he had not been knocked out to have been able to witness such a badass move.

"More or less," Shinsou replied, his attention still focused on the nearby streets. "It's like I got a part of him. After you got hit, I managed to fool him using my voice synchronizer to mimic your voice as best I could. It's not a perfect replica, but it was close enough to fool him. Not entirely sure I needed it to be honest, since I can't be entirely certain if he knew of my power or not, but I couldn't risk it. If it's true he had done whatever it was he did to one of the other students from the academy, then there is a risk that they know about us. Still, I managed to restrain him enough for Bakugou to strike."

"Bastard somehow protected himself from my blast," Bakugou added, clenching his fists. "Kirishima says you gave those creatures a name; that you've seen them before. Have you?"

"At least something resembling them greatly," Midoriya replied, as Bakugou turned his focus onto him.

"…Then can you explain to me what the hell it was that we all witnessed?" Bakugou asked, his eyes narrowed as he awaited a response from Midoriya.

"What do you mean?"

"It managed to move," Uraraka explained. "Even while caught in Shinsou's power. No one has been able to do that before."

"Except you," Bakugou added, an accusing finger pointed directly at a shocked Midoriya. "In that "My Hero Academia" fantasy land you cooked up."

"That was…!" Midoriya tried, but forced himself to keep his tone low. "It's not like that. What I told Kirishima and Uraraka was that the walking corpses resembled Nomu, artificial humans from my… world? Memories? Whatever it is that the Pro Heroes fought against. They fought like them too, not feeling pain and even using Quirks, but…"

"That still doesn't answer our chief concern…" Shinsou told him.

"Hey, are we seriously going to keep up this little game of accusing Midoriya of everything that goes wrong?" Uraraka defended, shooting both Bakugou and Shinsou a glare, but neither boy backed down.

"He appeared and it all went to hell," Bakugou explained.

"And no sooner does he describe an unheard of scenario than it actually happens," Shinsou added.

"Hey! For what it's worth, Midoriya here had been at our mercy twice now, completely knocked out, hell, he was even naked once I might add," Ashido protested, but rather than feeling relieved Midoriya almost fainted again out of the sheer humiliation he felt at remembering that scenario. "How far do you think someone would go against nobodies like us? Or do you think that punch the clown guy gave him was faked, because I saw how Midoriya's skull almost broke against the bridge, thanks to my eyesight."

"That's not where I'm getting at," Shinsou explained, but he tensed up a bit as Midoriya stood up and confronted him directly.

"I'm just as lost as all of you on what's even going on," Midoriya told him. "But, if we are going to have a chance at getting out of here alive, we can't keep doubting ourselves like this. I want to help, and I think I've been more than willing to answer anything and everything you all have asked of me. So, let's put an end to this. You still have doubts? Then put me under your control and get the information out of me. You can do that, can't you?"

Shinsou said nothing, just stared down Midoriya, both of them not backing down an inch. Within moments, Bakugou placed himself between them, his eyes focused entirely on Midoriya.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making requests here," he warned, and Midoriya merely shifted his glare to him.

"And you, I've tried from the start to come to a peaceful agreement with you, and yet, you try to pin the blame on me again and again. What else do you want me to do or say Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, no one there raising the volume of their voice, yet the conversation felt almost like a shouting match regardless. "I have no idea where I am, or what happened. My memories are totally different from all of yours from the moment I tried to save you from that sludge villain onwards. I don't know why. But all I know is that the more we fight against each other, the more time we waste saving Hatsume. You saw what happened to Power Loader. That… That Nomu I'm sure was a girl we, I mean, I knew. She was an aspiring Hero, just like us all. And she was turned into that. So tell me, _Bakugou_ , are we going to keep fighting each other, or are we going to try and save people?"

Bakugou didn't answer right away, a surprising move if there was ever one. He seemed to be pondering his response, pondering the words Midoriya had told him. The glare was still there in full effect, however, and Midoriya even felt he might have come out a bit too strong, but he was tired of all this back and forth. And he was worried about Hatsume, and about everyone.

Neither boy got the chance to say anything else, as Kirishima quickly came in between the two rivals that looked seconds away from resuming their fight, and placed a strong grip onto Bakugou shoulders. "Mina's right, Bakugou, he's been more than selfless in meeting our demands. Until we know what's going on, we need all the help we can get, and I saw the punch this guy gave that clown. If he had wanted to, he could have tried hitting you with that. I know you're a strong dude, and you explosions could probably match his power, but if he caught you off-guard with that, you'd be feeling it on the morning."

"Is that meant to sound reassuring?" Bakugou asked, his sarcasm evident.

"I'm just trying to help," Midoriya added.

"What I mean is, let's focus on the enemy out there," Kirishima explained. "And on saving the people we were assigned to actually-"

A huge drop of wetness fell from the ceiling, landing squarely in between Midoriya, Bakugou and Kirishima, narrowly missing the latter's hair by an inch. The three boys froze, their eyes shifting from each other and downwards, where a thick puddle had just been formed. Then they looked up, towards the darkness above them.

"…We are under a roof, aren't we?" Kirishima asked.

"Maybe there's a crack?" Midoriya guessed. "Is it raining outside?"

"In what world does that look like fucking rain?" Bakugou countered, then turned to Ashido. "Hey, Pinky, can you-?"

Then he saw that she had a horrified expression on her face, her eyes directed at the area right above the three. Her mouth moved, making no sound but mimicking words. Bakugou was never the best at lip reading, but this wasn't that hard a message to understand.

Move.

Bakugou ignited his palms in an instant and fired directly up, at whatever it was that had Ashido so petrified, the resulting explosion blowing the unsuspecting Midoriya and Kirishima backwards in opposite directions. Part of his intention, following Ashido's advise in a rather unorthodox manner.

The explosion was strong enough to not only blow most of the roof clean off, but also shatter all nearby windows, leaving the six heroes in training without cover. The nearby drones took very little time to get a proper fix on their location, and begun making their way to them.

Bakugou found his footing once again, palms ignited, and as he looked up at the new sunroof he just made, he felt a chill hit his spine as soon as he saw what he had blindly fired at. It was someone from the Circus, of that he was sure, but unlike the vaguely humanoid clown guy, this _Beast_ was way more monstrous than he could ever imagine. A cross between what seemed to be an undead tiger or lion, mutated with a demon wearing the skin of another demon.

The other heroes got back up, all of them except Ashido ready to reprimand Bakugou for blowing their hideout clean away, but their complaints were silenced as soon as they caught sight of the Beast before them. It had been watching them there, motionless, and they didn't know for how long. Had it just gotten there? Did it get there before Midoriya woke up? Or, was it there since before they even arrived?

"C-Can we fight that?" Kirishima asked, his Quirk activating completely involuntary as a fight or flight response, coating his body in his signature sharp alloy, just because of the sight of the monster.

"No," Shinsou replied, finding no use in sugarcoating anything.

"I never saw it move," Ashido said, droplets of acid falling out of her fingertips as she prepared her power. "It was there all along, watching us, hunting us."

"It's just like the fucking clown," Bakugou cursed. "I blasted it and that damn black liquid _thing_ moves to protect him."

"That's how the clown did it?" Midoriya voiced, more to him than to any of them. He had not seen it, but now, it looked outright tarrying. The Beast had a gooey substance moving across his body, forming a coat around it, almost like a second skin. _'What even is that?'_

"…"

The Beast seemed to be thinking, as a soft hum left its fangs. They all tensed up even more, at the idea that it was actually plotting against them.

"…You'll go first," it voiced, its voice sounding just as monstrous as it looked.

And, as soon as it spoke, not even Ashido was able to follow his movement when he initiated it, only managing to catch up on its form once it was halfway to its destination. Too late to react. Too late to do anything. The creature reached Shinsou in an instant, and as the bewildered boy realized he was the target, the Beast slashed him clean across the chest. Once Midoriya was able to see the attack, despite himself, his mind was easily able to calculate the damage. Such an attack, with such force, was to leave such a gaping wound on Shinsou that they would have to sew it shut if they were to have any hopes of saving him.

Desperation consumed him, and "One For All" was activated instantly, in an effort to save his friend. But, in the darkest reaches of his mind, he knew. He knew he wasn't going to reach them in time. He was too far away.

So the Beast slashed at Shinsou…

…And its claw was met with the hardest of materials.

Red Riot had intercepted the attack, just barely, his body as hard as he had ever felt it, and yet, his arms bleeding all the same. The floor had also cracked by the weight of the hit, but Kirishima still resisted. "D-Damn, that was close…"

"Red Riot," Shinsou voiced, trying his best to process the fact that he had almost died.

"…Impressive," the Beast softly growled, and as both Midoriya and Bakugou charged at him, their efforts to save Shinsou now focused on getting that thing away from either of them, the Beast spared them little thought. "Hierou struggled with you?" it asked, and out of nowhere its tail seemed to materialize.

It struck both the incoming heroes almost at the same time, sending them both in opposite directions, as if swatting an annoying fly. Then, in what amounted to the same movement, it added pressure to the arm currently engaged to Kirishima, its claws buried deep within the crimson hero's arms.

The resulting force of the creature merely finishing his strike was enough to send Kirishima tumbling through the floor, crashing onto the lower floor and going through that one as well. Kirishima fell through four floors, leaving a trail of destruction over each. As Kirishima laid on the ground, defeated, the Beast turned to the other five.

"Who's next?"

Shinsou shot his cloths at him the moment he regained his footing, as the breaking of the floor had almost toppled him over as well. Unlike the Nomu, who could be briefly restrained by it, the Beast purposely wrapped its arm around it, striking at it with its claws with all his might. It didn't tear, not outright, which seemed to produce a slight impressed reaction from the Beast. Shinsou did not waste this chance, as he steadied his hold and pushed the Beast arms down, in an effort to use its own massive weight against it.

"Whatever it is you guys have in mind!" he shouted. "Do it now!"

The four others charged at once, Midoriya with a flying kick, Bakugou with an explosive tackle, Uraraka alongside pieces of the building to use as missiles, and Ashido skating in her acid while taking aim directly into the Beast's mouth. Their attacks never reached.

It instead yanked Shinsou up, using his own cloth against him, violently pulling him to it, and launching him straight at Bakugou, who slammed headfirst into the boy. Then, with the cloth still in its grasp, it blocked the acid from Ashido, before it grabbed onto Midoriya's leg, and used the boy's own momentum to twirl him around and launch him straight at Uraraka, finishing by using the acid stained cloth as a whip to strike Ashido on the torso, sending the girl flying to the side. In just a moment, all five of them had been counterattacked at the same time.

As Midoriya landed, the struck Uraraka lost focus and dropped her makeshift weaponry. She blinked, her vision slightly blurry, as Midoriya stood right back up, what little was left of his shirt and boxers now fully stained in blood and ash.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, almost as he was begging.

"Yeah," she replied, still a little shaken. "But, Kirishima, we have to-"

"He's pretty tough, of that I'm certain," Midoriya assured, then he turned to the side. He could see how Bakugou, Ashido and Shinsou had landed close together, and were also in the process of regrouping. Bakugou and Midoriya locked eyes for a moment, and Bakugou pointed downwards, without a word. Midoriya just nodded. "But we can't let this guy go towards him. Can you still activate your Quirk?"

"Yes, I told you, I'm okay," she replied, and he nodded. She could see he had an idea, or at least the beginning of one. She'd be fine with that.

"The try to lift as much rubble as you can."

She didn't ask why. She just got up and ran, all around the Beast, who then turned his focus on the duo. She activated her Quirk as much as she could, lifting as much rubble as she could, causing it to begin to float all around. The Beast narrowed its eyes, failing to understand the motive. It wasn't that big of a rubble, so it couldn't mask an attempt to flee. Nor was it moving at that high a speeds, so it couldn't hurt him in any way. Not that it cared very much either way, he was going to kill them all shortly, but it was still a disappointing display after Hierou had hyped them up so much. So he began to target the girl, when he was hit by a rock flying at immeasurable speeds.

' _What the hell!'_

Then another piece hit him, right across the face, so hard it caused him to lose sight of Uraraka. It was here he noticed what was hitting him. It was the rubble she was lifting up. But it wasn't just her power. It was the half-naked boy, who was punching and kicking the rubble at him with all of his power.

"It's working!" Midoriya roared, and he continued flipping between floating rubble, launching them like oversized bullets.

Uraraka continued lifting everything she could touch, keeping her distance from their enemy. She couldn't help but be impressed, though, given how quickly Midoriya had managed to combine their Quirks so effectively. _'He has to be telling the truth,'_ she thought to herself. _'He must really know us all, in order to plan like this.'_

"You little-" the Beast began, but was silenced by another hit to the snout.

"He's not like the clown! He can't attack at long range!" Midoriya announced his deductions, and he made another flip and kicked a piece of the roof the same way you'd kick a soccer ball, landing it squarely on the Beasts torso.

' _We got caught off-guard,'_ Midoriya noted. _'All of us charging at him almost got us killed. And Bakugou is way too drained to be able to use as many explosions as normally, so we can't depend on him. If he can get Kirishima out of here, then we can safely escape, I just hope they have something else in mind, because Uraraka and I are going to run out of ammunition very soon.'_

As the two fought the Beast, Bakugou and Shinsou found themselves four stories under, near ground level, next to a knocked out Kirishima.

"Looks like Uraraka and Midoriya managed to form a proper strategy up there," Shinsou observed, as he helped Bakugou put Kirishima onto his back.

"Yeah," Bakugou replied, then turned his attention upwards and shouted as loud as he could. "Time to go! Pinky, you're up!"

Midoriya, Uraraka and the Beast heard that at the same time, just as Midoriya launched on of the last iron bars at it. The Beast managed to catch it within its claws, catching Midoriya off-guard, but his fear tripled when he saw that it was taking aim and Uraraka with it, as if preparing to launch a spear clean through her.

"Hey wait!" Midoriya pleaded, the Beast only smiled.

"Try to make this float," it growled, and Uraraka tried her best to prepare herself for the attack, despite how her stomach was starting to protest at the overuse of her Quirk just moments before. It moved to attack, Midoriya had no choice but to try and tackle it to stop it, and Uraraka prepared to minimize the damage as best she could.

Then, through the broken down windows, came Ashido, skating down with her Quirk. She wasn't alone.

About seven drones were on her heels, firing short, controlled bursts at her retreating form. The Alien Queen dodged them by shifting her movement in a zigzag formation, as she launched herself right at the Circus Beast. It decided to take aim at her, as the sight of the drones triggered a sense of dread even on a monster like him, and he much rather she not do what he felt she wanted to do. This proved a mistake, as no sooner had he taken aim at her, than had Midoriya grabbed the cloth the Beast still possessed from Shinsou and used all his power to pull it clean off, slicing several parts of the Beasts torso the process. As the Beast growled out in pain, its instinct instructing it to maul Midoriya to death above all, Ashido took aim and fired her acid right into the gashes the cloth had just made, causing the Beast to let out the loudest roar they had heard it utter.

She slid right under him with her powers, with the pursuing drones shifting their aim to it instead, launching a barrage of bullets at the Beast. The still sliding Ashido slid right past Midoriya, shouting out to him to: "Let's move, move, move!"

He looked back, and saw that Uraraka had ran towards them, and as soon as she reached him, the three heroes jumped down the building and towards the lower levels, escaping through the debris as the drones kept their steady fire focused on the Beast.

"Do you think Kirishima is alright?" a clearly worried Ashido asked, as the trio made their way to the others.

"I'm sure he is," Uraraka replied, trying her best to keep what little lunch she still had left inside her. "We need to tend to his injuries, regardless."

"He saved Shinsou, when none of us could have," Midoriya added, following the girls closely behind, as they ran and leaped through broken concrete. "And believe me, that guy's not going to go down with something so-"

He never finished, as the Beast shattered through the concrete, its body broken beyond recognition as the black ooze they had seen before outright _bled_ out of every single wound the drones had inflicted upon it. It seemed to say something, but it was impossible to make out what it was. What it sounded like, however, was outright nightmarish. Like multiple beasts at once, crying out for blood. The echo of many, coming from one. Before they could even react, it took hold of Midoriya within its jaws, slamming the boy against the side and breaking clean through it with him.

Midoriya lost count how many walls he felt break behind him, or just how far he was dragged by the Beast. His instinct only focused on the arm caught on the Beasts fangs, which he knew was at the risk of being torn clean off if he did even the slightest of wrong movements. Out of pure instinct if nothing else, Midoriya grabbed a nearby small piece of debris, thankfully sharp enough to work, and lodged it directly into the Beast's jaw, right where the bones should meet. Given the way he was released, Midoriya considered himself lucky.

He managed to get himself free, and as he fell to the streets, rolling across the pavement and stopping just short of another wall; the hurt and broken boy just stared up onto the dark skies. His arm hurt, extensively, and he was sure his shoulder was not attached correctly. He was bleeding, and he was sure he was crying.

Why was the sky so dark?

Did this place even have a sun?

' _All Might, what do I do?'_ he asked, as he felt he could no longer fight. He could barely breathe. _'I try, and try… but I can't understand this. This is a nightmare. Everything's trying to kill us, and I don't have the strength to do anything about it. I can't…'_

He then heard the Beast roar, as it stood back up, its jaw slowly healing itself with that ooze.

Midoriya didn't even bother looking, what was he supposed to do?

He closed his eyes, bit his lips, and remembered the words that had saved him from himself what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"… _So clench your buttcheeks kid, and yell this from the depths of your heart!"_

Midoriya clenched everything he could, his butt, his fists, his feet and resolve. He pushed himself up, with only one working arm, and stared down the oozing Beast before him. If he couldn't win, if he couldn't escape this hell, then the least he could do was to buy the others a few more seconds. He focused all his power onto his available right arm, shouting in his mind: _'All For One: One-Hundred Percent!'_

It's been a while since he'd broken his arms fighting. Feels like this Beast had more than earned this display.

The Beast seemed surprised, but the pain it had sustained easily clouded that. It charged, as did Deku.

In an instant, the Beast was tossed to the side, with such velocity that Midoriya could barely register it. It landed on the other end of the street, and the only thing Midoriya could say for certain was that he had never struck it. He had never made the hit, as his unbroken arm could attest to. The Beast, standing up in a fury, likewise was shocked by whatever it was that made it fly.

Then they saw it, as feathers fell all around them. And, just like that Midoriya saw an angel.

"Byakkov, what's the _Fright Beast_ , doing all the way out here, so close to my city?" the winged Hero Hawks asked, levitating slightly from the ground, he's majestic wings fully extended as he placed himself between Midoriya and Byakkov, as the Beast was called.

"Hawks?!" Byakkov growled, but for all its animosity, it did not charge.

"The one and only," Hawks replied. "You are technically not in my jurisdiction, but given that the citizens could clearly hear the ruckus, I can still put you away for Public Disturbance."

Byakkov didn't respond. He simply ran. Down on all fours like the tiger he mimicked, so fast that he was gone within seconds.

And, despite what Midoriya expected, he never saw Hawks try to detain Byakkov. He didn't launch his feathers, not give chase. He just stared, with a fixed smile. Then he turned to Midoriya. He glanced at the boy, from head to toe. "And you…" he said. "Three inches less of clothing and I can arrest you for Public Indecency."

"Hawks, I," Midoriya tried, no longer caring how close to naked he was or not. "That monster almost killed me and my friends, he's incredibly dangerous! You can't allow him to-"

"I can't?" Hawks repeated, and the tone caught Midoriya completely off-guard. It sounded so off-putting, but Midoriya didn't know why. "You are in no position to be barking orders at me. Listen up kiddo, usage of Quirks is a big no-no here, and I don't see you ankle bracelet anywhere, which leads me to believe you were up to no good."

"What?"

"So, if you'd be ever so kind," Hawks instructed, as he flapped his wings and placed his feet on the ground. "Allow me to arrest you without any hassle."

"What are you saying!?" Midoriya cried out, but as he did, he saw that multiple armored trucks began to park themselves nearby, clearly blocking the exits Midoriya could try and take. Then, as he turned to Hawks in an effort to understand everything, he saw it. The All Might symbol adorning his outfit.

' _All Might… in this world… he really is a…'_

"Cuff him," Hawks ordered, and the men armed with advance weaponry and all sporting All Might insignia, began to move towards Midoriya. The boy couldn't even process it all.

Then something crashed right into Hawks.

It was a drone.

Then another drone crashed; followed by multiple drones landing everywhere except where Midoriya stood. The boy just stared, as he couldn't understand anything anymore. Then he heard her voice.

"Midoriya," Uraraka called out, flying right out of the sky and towards him. "Take my hand!"

He used his Quirk to jump straight towards her, not sparing the situation a single thought. She grabbed his hand and lifted him with her. The two flew right out of there, but not before Hawks emerged from the rubble, utterly unscathed.

"Ouch," he whined. "Didn't know it was a rainy day today," he mused, as he looked up to the sky at the two retreading criminals. He sighed. "I'm going to have to work for this one, huh? Just my luck."

Uraraka tried her best to balance Midoriya with her powers and keep her flying alongside her. She turned to him, and she could see that he was in a state of shock, not that she could blame him. "Midoriya, it's going to be okay. We… We're going to work something out. Eraserhead has a plan."

"…Hawks is also part of the Regime?" he asked, even if the answer was obvious. He didn't know much about the winged hero, but he was certain that the version he knew would never be part of anything like this. In what world would the "authority" decide that a broken and hurt young man was more of a concern than something like Byakkov?

Uraraka said nothing. She knew the feeling, she could relate. She knew how shocking it was just how many heroes followed All Might down the path he had taken.

Then a feather almost sliced her throat.

Both Midoriya and Uraraka turned, and they saw Hawks flying right at them.

"Uraraka, he's coming right at us!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Hold on," she instructed, as she grabbed onto his body, and focused as much as she could to try and outfly him.

She began to zip across the sky, with Midoriya in tow, flying in between tall buildings as Hawks got closer and closer. She tried her best to shake him off, to zigzag every time, to keep her pattern unpredictable, but it never worked. Hawks had his eyes on them, and he was gaining on them with every passing second.

Midoriya was trying his best to think up a strategy, but he had no idea what to do. He knew Uraraka couldn't technically "fly", as even now, she was at best floating in an angle, as fast as she could, but that wouldn't be enough. Hawks would catch them.

As they tried their best to avoid him, Midoriya could now see the actual city, and unlike the abandon, well, everything he had seen prior, he could see actual people about. On the streets, inside the buildings, on moving vehicles. There were lights, and sounds, and everything. A proper city, alive and well, with the only change being how nobody seemed to mind how a Pro Hero hunted down a group of kids right before their very eyes.

Uraraka kept on zigzagging, as her face showed how much she was forcing herself not to hurl, but as three other feathers passed by, one even slicing her arm open a bit, the heroine knew she was cornered. _'I'm already in the city,'_ she thought. _'I had no choice, I couldn't risk going to the others with Hawks behind me. I have to lose him first. But I can't keep my Quirk up for much longer… I… wait…'_

She then turned to the boy she was holding onto.

"How much do you trust me?" she asked, a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"With my life," he answered, and it surprised her how honest he sounded. Why did this boy trust her so much? Was it because the "other" Uraraka was close to him? How close was she to him for him to trust her so blindly? She shook her head, she had no time for such thoughts, or for the blushing the caused.

"Good, and I trust you, so please, think fast!" she told him, and before he could even ask what she was going to do, as he knew for certain that Hawks was a much, much faster flier than she was, she cut off her Quirk. Hawks reached the two at that very moment, but even the Pro Hero was unable to predict her action and ended up missing the attack he made with his wing, as Uraraka and Midoriya fell right out of the sky, just beyond his reach.

"Are you kidding me?" Hawks groaned, as he then set his sights downwards, and flung himself towards them, pretty confident in being able to catch them before the hit the ground. _'Clever girl,'_ he thought, quoting his favorite movie. _'But I'm still faster at flying than you are at falling my dear, so all you did was by yourself a… why is the kid flicking his finger at m-?'_

The resounding shockwave hit him before he could react, breaking all the windows of the nearby building and activating the car alarms of every single vehicle on the street below. Hawks had no idea what had hit him, but he knew that one moment he had seen the boy tuck his middle finger onto his thumb, and then he simply flicked it at him. Hawks initially assumed he was flipping him off, wouldn't have been the first, but the shockwave, it was almost like getting hit by…

"Um… Yeah, it's me, Hawks," Hawks spoke on his radio, standing inside the building which Midoriya had now given him easy access to, on the account of there no longer being any glass, anywhere. He looked down at the street, where many citizens surveyed the damage and the commotion, but where his prey could no longer be spotted. "I think we have a code red. Two troublemakers made their way into the city, both possessing strong Quirks."

He heard a reply.

"What? No, I didn't see any of them with engines for feet," he replied. "Just get a search team out here, and it might be time to set up another curfew for our citizens. We're going hunting tonight!"

* * *

%


End file.
